


L'Epreuve du Silencieux

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Une nuit, Loki est victime d'une agression mais dans la douleur, il est incapable de voir les coupables. Il sait juste qu'ils sont trois mais il ne reconnait pas leur énergie. Trop préoccupé à sauver sa vie, on venait tout de même de lui trancher la gorge, il ne les poursuit pas et maintient un sort de soin. Au petit matin, il se réveille dans une mare de sang, son sang. Il s'observe dans le miroir et voit la cicatrice. Il essaie de parler, des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Il ne peut plus. Loki, le dieu des mensonges, est devenu muet. Dans la panique, il ne pense qu'à une seule personne et se téléporte dans la tour des Avengers, auprès de son frère et vient se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant.
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	1. Un Silence Sanglant

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite sur base d'un défi, à savoir écrire le couple Natasha/Loki. Je crois qu'il est plus ou moins réussi.

Loki, prince banni d'Asgard, errait sur Midgard et jouait des petits tours aux Mortels. Enfin, petits pour lui mais pour les humains … C'était assez … énorme. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. En même temps, repeindre toute la maison blanche en vert, redresser la tour de Pise pour qu'elle soit parfaitement droite, recouvrir la Tour Eiffel dans son ensemble avec du papier collant avec des licornes et des petits cœurs, … Cela changeait certes de l'invasion extraterrestre de New York, il y avait beaucoup moins de dégâts matériels et de pertes humaines … mais quand même !

Le choc et la surprise des humains, ainsi que le courroux qui en suivait, amusaient beaucoup Loki. Alors il s'en donnait à cœur joie et multipliait les farces pour son plus grand plaisir. D'autant plus qu'il savait que cela ennuierait les Avengers, et avec eux, Thor. Son frère, plus si frère que cela, se déplacerait pour lui faire la morale, ils se battraient et Loki s'enfuirait une fois de plus. Cela était devenu un jeu pour lui.

Un soir, après une bonne bataille contre Thor et ses amis, Loki avait subtilisé quelques bouteilles de Whisky, cet alcool midgardien qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, et célébrait sa journée en les buvant. Toutes. Il rentra à son appartement complètement bourré mais il était encore loin d'être ivre mort. Il jeta les clefs sur son buffet en chêne massif et se dirigea vers son canapé en titubant. Il s'effondre dessus et s'endort rapidement.

xXxXxXx

Il est réveillé par une main agrippée sur sa chevelure emmêlée mais, toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ne réagit pas vraiment, grognant à peine alors qu'il ouvre les yeux dans la pénombre de son appartement. Il voit vaguement trois silhouettes et réfléchit à leur identité.

Il hoqueta en sentant la morsure du fer sur sa gorge et la douleur qui en résulta. Il porta immédiatement la main à son cou et sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur en comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il entendit vaguement des ricanements mais trop préoccupé par sa survie, il ne pensa même pas à les arrêter. Entre la vengeance et soigner son cou qui venait d'être partiellement tranché, il avait encore le sens des priorités !

Une lueur verte s'échappa de ses mains alors qu'il usait de sa magie pour se soigner et sauver sa vie. Epuisé par la perte conséquente de sang et par le sortilège, il s'évanouit sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, il était groggy. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer la grande mare de sang séché dans laquelle il était allongé. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant ses vêtements souillés et complètement foutus. Mais ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, c'était l'absence totale d'un corps. Il réfléchit alors à ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Il avait tagué l'Empire State Building à son effigie … Il avait bastonné Thor … humilié les Avengers avec un de ses petits tours … avait fui la bataille … avait bu … beaucoup … et … il était rentré … seul … Il s'était endormi …

Ses yeux écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il se rappela la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Il porta sa main à sa gorge et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea pour nettoyer le sang sur sa peau. Il vit directement la fine ligne rouge sur sa peau d'albâtre. Elle était nette. La personne qui lui avait fait ça savait se servir d'une lame.

Il jura bruyamment alors qu'il brisait le lavabo sous la pression de ses mains. Il se figea. Malgré sa volonté de crier sa colère, il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Pas même murmurée. Il se fixa plus intensément dans le miroir et se mit à parler. Aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Pas une fois.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir tellement il était horrifié, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Lui, Loki, le Dieu des Mensonges, la célèbre Langue d'Argent, un Maître dans l'art des mots, ne pouvait plus dire la moindre parole !

Un sanglot silencieux secoua ses épaules, rapidement suivi d'autres tout aussi discrets. Et mu par un très ancien réflexe quand il pleurait, il se téléporta vers l'énergie de la seule personne qui l'avait jusqu'à ce jour toujours consolé et qui était en ce moment même sur Midgard. Thor.

Ainsi, il apparut dans la tour des Avengers, surprenant ces derniers encore vêtus de leur pyjama pour la plupart, autour d'une table pour le petit déjeuner. D'un bond, ils se relevèrent tous prêts à l'attaquer mais Loki n'en avait que faire alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras du Dieu du Tonnerre.

Ce dernier, en voyant son frère apparaître le corps recouvert de sang, avait directement fait venir Mjolnir à lui. Mais en avisant son visage baigné de larmes déformé par un sentiment d'horreur et de peur, il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et ses bras se refermèrent autour de Loki qui pleurait dans ses bras comme autrefois.

« Loki ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il faisait un geste à ses amis Avengers de ne pas intervenir. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il pouvait savoir que son frère pleurait car il le sentait trembler contre lui et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Thor avait l'impression d'être revenu bien des siècles en arrière lorsque Loki venait de faire un horrible cauchemar et le rejoignait dans son lit. Sauf que cela n'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps et que Loki ne pleurait pour ainsi dire plus. Plus du tout même. Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?

« Loki ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu pleures ainsi ? D'où vient tout ce sang, mon frère ? »

Thor écarta doucement le sorcier, posant sa paume sur sa nuque comme autrefois, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Les yeux verts pailletés d'or déversaient des torrents de larmes, choquant tous les Avengers. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait vu Loki dans un tel état de détresse.

N'entendant toujours pas de réponse de la part de son frère, le Dieu du Tonnerre commença à s'impatienter.

« Loki, réponds-moi ! »

Sa simple demande accentua encore plus la crise de détresse du sorcier qui revint se réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer silencieusement. Thor était tout simplement perdu. Son frère n'avait jamais été en manque de mots, même lorsqu'il pleurait. Incompréhensible, certes mais jamais silencieux. Alors pourquoi l'était-il maintenant ?

Il ramena son frère dans le canapé un peu plus loin et le serra contre lui, patient. Les autres Avengers gardèrent Loki à l'œil mais ils devaient avouer être intrigués. Clint le fixa d'ailleurs avec plus d'attention. Ce fut d'ailleurs le premier qui remarqua quelque chose avec son œil acéré.

Il s'approcha du sorcier et lui attrapa le visage au niveau du menton avec une étrange précaution.

« Ami Barton ? »

« Regarde ça, Thor, » fit l'archer en montrant la marque sur le cou de Loki. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu cette marque hier … Et vous, les gars ? »

Les autres Avengers observèrent la cicatrice et secouèrent la tête.

« On dirait qu'on lui a tranché la gorge il y a plusieurs semaines, » commenta Bruce Banner en avisant la cicatrice. « Mais ce n'est pas possible. »

« Mon frère est un grand sorcier, Ami Bruce, » réfuta Thor alors qu'il fixait la marque dans le cou de son frère. « Et sa magie est capable de beaucoup de choses, même guérir des plaies mortelles si elles sont prises à temps. Il a du se soigner tout de suite. C'est ça Loki ? C'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Ce dernier, silencieux, qui s'était laissé examiner sans réagir, hocha lentement la tête en réponse.

« Qui, mon frère ? » demanda dangereusement le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Qui t'a fait cela ? »

Loki secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas.

« Loki, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu … » Les larmes du sorcier redoublèrent. « Non … Tu … » Le plus jeune secoua la tête, malheureux. « Oh ! Loki … »

Thor prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il savait que son frère avait toujours été très fier de son habileté à parler et manier les mots. C'était une de ses armes les plus terribles car il pouvait manipuler si facilement les gens avec tellement de rapidité qu'il pouvait parfois même gagner une bataille sans avoir même à croiser le fer. Maintenant, il l'avait perdue.

« Il est muet ?! » s'étonna Tony Stark.

« Ce serait bien possible, Tony, » soupira Bruce Banner. « Si ses cordes vocales ont été touchées … Le meilleur moyen de le savoir serait de faire des examens. »

« Loki ? » fit Thor.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer durant tout ce temps, ne fit qu'hocher lentement la tête à défaut de ne pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Bruce lui fit passer un scanner. Le verdict tomba, finissant d'achever le pauvre Loki. Il était définitivement muet. Le sorcier s'était effondré totalement dans les bras de Thor et ce dernier l'avait ramené dans sa chambre pour le consoler.

Même si les Avengers avaient pour la plupart une dent contre le Jotunn, ils avaient tous pitié pour lui. Personne ne devrait subir cela. Pas comme ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Durant cette journée, la tour fut bien calme, pour ne pas dire silencieuse.

xXxXxXx

Loki se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de son frère. Il y resta un moment, trouvant ses ronflements tonitruants apaisant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas entendus… Il ferma les yeux et renifla alors qu'il se souvenait de pourquoi il se trouvait là, chez les Avengers. La pulpe de ses doigts glissa doucement le long de son cou et rencontra la fine ligne, source de son malheur.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il pleura à nouveau et plongea son visage plus contre le torse musclé de Thor. Les bras de ce dernier se resserrèrent autour de lui alors qu'il sentait une pression légère sur le haut du front.

« Ca va aller, Loki. Je te le promets, » murmura le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Ceux qui t'ont fait ça payeront ! »

Le blond poussa son frère dans la salle de bain afin qu'il fasse un brin de toilettes et il lui passa quelques vêtements. Il eut un sourire triste en voyant que Loki ne changeait même pas la couleur rouge qu'il détestait tant pour un beau vert forêt. Cela laissait deviner à quel point il était mal bien que son visage pâle avec ses yeux rouges était un excellent indicateur.

Il le mena à travers la tour jusqu'à la salle à manger où tous les autres Avengers étaient présents. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent à l'arrivée des deux frères. Le silence était lourd et gênant.

« Oh Putain ! Le Gothique en rouge ! Là, je vais faire des cauchemars ! »

Loki ne réagit même pas à la pique cinglante quant à sa tenue, inquiétant encore plus son frère. Thor le poussa vers la table et lui poussa une assiette de nourriture sous le nez. Le sorcier n'y toucha pas. Il restait juste silencieux, immobile, la tête basse.

« Oh ça va … Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut plus parler que c'est un dr… Bordel ! Romanoff ! »

« Vous l'avez cherché, Stark ! » dit-elle, glaciale, alors qu'elle se massait doucement le poignet.

Elle venait de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« Personne n'aime se faire arracher une part de lui-même ! »

Elle partit en claquant la porte, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner à peine touché.

« Bien joué, Stark, » commenta Clint d'un ton froid. « Froissé Natasha n'est pas chose aisée ! Mais faites gaffe. Il n'est jamais bon de jouer avec les cordes sensibles. Quand elles lâchent, cela fait toujours des dégâts. »

« C'est amusant que tu parles de cordes, Legolas…, » commença le philanthrope avant d'être interrompu par un Banner qui devenait légèrement vert.

« Tony, cela suffit ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Imaginez qu'on vous prive de vos jouets les plus précieux ! »

« J'irais m'en chercher d'autres. Rien n'est irremplaçable. Plus maintenant. Quand vous aurez fini de tirer la gueule parce que le méchant a perdu sa voix, faites-moi signe… En attendant, je vais à l'atelier. »

Stark disparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

« N'écoute pas ce que dit Tony, Loki, » fit doucement Banner. « Je pense qu'il n'a pas bien digéré ce qui s'est passé juste avant l'incident. »

Le sorcier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, malheureux. Cela lui était bien égal, ce que pouvait dire un humain à son sujet. Il n'était plus rien. Plus de voix. Tout son charisme reposait sur sa voix d'angelot. Maintenant, c'était fini. Il était muet. Une carpe. Il repoussa l'assiette de nourriture et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête dans ses genoux pour pleurer. Sa vie n'était plus qu'une pathétique farce. Un comble pour le dieu farceur qu'il était !

A cet instant, Fury débarqua avec des hommes pour arrêter Loki et ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de toute façon. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Il continua à pleurer sans aucune conscience de son environnement immédiat et ne vit donc pas les Avengers tenter de le défendre, ni même Thor être neutralisé avant que des bras ne l'emmènent avec force. Il se laissa totalement faire et au bout d'une heure, il se retrouva enfermé dans une cellule de verre à pleurer sur un matelas de fortune.

xXxXxXx

Loki subit plusieurs interrogatoires de la part du SHIELD mais quand bien même il aurait voulu répondre, il en était bien incapable. Il avait donc été torturé par ces Mortels. Comme il n'était pas un citoyen de la terre, les lois de la terre ne s'appliquaient donc pas à lui. Le sorcier s'en fichait. Il n'était plus rien.

Même si ses larmes s'étaient asséchées, il était malheureux et ne faisait rien pour s'échapper de sa situation. Il encaissait les coups et se soignait instinctivement le soir, sans même s'en rendre compte, ne supportant pas la douleur. Il perdit la notion du temps et s'emmura dans son silence et sa solitude. Sa dépression. Il se laissait mourir petit à petit, refusant toute forme de nourriture.

Il était totalement ignorant des Avengers qui bataillaient pour le faire sortir de là et Thor qui était prêt à raser le SHIELD tout entier jusque ses fondations.

« Certes il a envahi New York ! » siffla Steve Rogers à Nick Fury.

Grâce à JARVIS, après avoir fait un peu de recalibrage dans l'esprit de Stark – un peu d'harcèlement et de volonté de faire culpabiliser de la part de Clint et Natasha – ils avaient retrouvé Loki dans une base 'secrète' du SHIELD et avaient découvert ce que Fury faisait vivre au sorcier juste pour le faire parler alors que ce dernier en était tout bonnement incapable !

« Certes il nous a fait tourner en bourrique avec ses sales tours ! Mais là, ce que vous faites c'est de la torture ! »

« Ce n'est pas un terrien ! Et il suffirait qu'il nous réponde pour ne pas subir cela. Or, il garde le silence ! »

« Loki est mon frère et est sous ma protection, » s'exclama Thor avec colère.

Des éclairs sortaient de son corps et endommageaient le matériel électronique de la base.

« Et il ne peut pas parler parce qu'il n'a plus de voix, » ajouta Natasha, glaciale. « Quelqu'un lui a tranché les cordes vocales. »

« Foutaises ! Il se serait fait comprendre ! »

« Son don de parole était tout pour Loki. Sa fierté, autant que sa magie ! Et vous, vous l'avez torturé juste parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas vous répondre ! Je vais vous tuer ! »

« Non, Thor, » arrêta Steve. « Bien que l'idée est très tentante, même pour moi, ce n'est pas civilisé. »

Que Capitaine America avoue trouver l'idée de tuer quelqu'un tentante, c'était que vraiment cela allait trop loin.

« Bien que cela me donne envie de vomir, je suis d'accord avec l'ancêtre et Point Break en ce qui concerne Loki, » fit Stark dans son armure. « Nous sommes des hommes, pas des monstres ! »

xXxXxXx

Pendant ce temps, Hulk défonçait les murs à la recherche de Loki et il le retrouva. Il fut légèrement perturbé en le voyant couché sur la paillasse, le regard dans le vide. Son corps était entouré d'un halo diffus d'un vert profond, égal à celui de ses yeux.

« Petit dieu venir avec Hulk, » dit doucement le monstre vert.

C'était encore relativement fort et pouvait presque passer pour un cri mais le manque de colère et de grognement dans la voix rendait cette voix bourrue plus douce à entendre. Comme si on entendait un simplet. Le regard de Loki se posa sur le monstre mais il ne bougea pas.

« Dieu vert doit venir avec Hulk ! » répéta-t-il en secouant le sorcier.

Ce dernier émit un sifflement plaintif par le mouvement vif qui lui avait fait tomber une jambe sur le sol mais ne bougea pas plus, ne faisant que poser son regard douloureux sur le monstre vert.

« Hulk a pas voulu faire mal au petit dieu. Hulk veut aider. Hulk est avec Thor et ami Avengers pour sauver petit dieu. »

Loki leva finalement la main et la posa doucement sur le gros bras vert.

« Petit dieu venir avec Hulk. »

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas suivre le monstre vert – même s'il avait déjà servi de hochet improvisé pour ce dernier – mais il ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Plus pour le moment. Les Agents du SHIELD s'étaient amusés à lui briser quelques membres puisqu'il se soignait. Il était pour le moment immobilisé. Mais comment expliquer cela à un Hulk hyperactif qui avait l'esprit d'un enfant de huit ans alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas parlé ?

Il soupira et tâta ses jambes lentement. Non, il ne pourrait pas marcher pour faire plaisir à Hulk. Pour le moment, il ne faisait que suivre et ne réagissait pas plus que cela aux événements, mais cette fois, suivre n'était même pas une option. Il était bloqué.

« Petit dieu est blessé ? » demanda le monstre vert en avisant une légère grimace sur son visage.

Loki fut étonné de voir sa déduction rapide mais hocha lentement la tête. Il fut surpris et se tendit quand le Hulk le prit dans ses bras. Cela aurait pu être humiliant mais au point où il en était, il n'en avait cure. Il se laissa juste faire. Il se surprit de la douceur que pouvait faire preuve cette masse de muscles ambulante après toutes les tortures que son corps avait subi dernièrement.

Rapidement, Hulk disparut loin de la base du SHIELD avec son précieux trésor. Il ne subirait plus les tortures de ces hommes barbares. Le monstre vert rentrait à la maison.

xXxXxXx

« _Monsieur ? »_

« Oui, JARVIS ? » fit Stark dans son armure.

« _Voici quelques images que vous devriez voir, Monsieur._ »

Il vit des vidéos des caméras de surveillance du SHIELD montrant Hulk prenant Loki dans ses bras et disparaissant. C'était une manière comme une autre de faire les choses. Du moins de son point de vue. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévu mais le Gothique était dehors dorénavant.

Il soupira et se retourna en levant un bras.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Je rentre boire un verre. »

« Stark ! » fit Steve avant de se faire interrompre par le philanthrope.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait expliquer à Hulk les concepts de 'travail d'équipe' et de 'plan' aussi ? Cela éviterait les déplacements inutiles. »

Au même instant, un Agent du SHIELD se présentait devant Fury avec des images de surveillance. La veine sur la tempe du colonel se mit à battre furieusement d'une colère froide et contenue.

« Ramenez Loki dans sa cellule ! »

« Arrangez-vous avec le monstre vert, Nicky ! » cria presque Tony Stark. « Mais à votre place, je n'en ferais rien. Mais comme je suis pas à votre place … »

Iron Man disparut juste après cela, s'envolant loin de la base. Après quelques instants, quelques cris et refus, les Avengers partirent eux aussi. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir quelque chose : Loki restait vivre à la tour sous surveillance et il répondrait aux questions par l'intermédiaire des Avengers dans un milieu calme avec des moyens adaptés à sa condition.

xXxXxXx

Loki se fit un résident calme et effacé dans la tour, errant simplement, obéissant docilement à chaque ordre qu'on lui donnait. Ils étaient simples et seulement pour ne pas déranger les Avengers dans leurs habitudes. Pour le reste, il ne faisait rien d'autre que se morfondre, le regard dans le vide.

Bruce observait tout cela de loin, d'un œil inquiet.

« Cela va mal se finir, » confia-t-il à Natasha. « Pour qu'il aille mieux, il va falloir qu'il parle, enfin … qu'il se confie. »

« Je vois mal un psychologue s'occuper de lui, malheureusement, » soupira-t-elle. Il a tellement fait de ravages… »

« Je suis médecin mais je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de psychologie. Je ne vais pas être d'une très grande aide cette fois. Vous pourriez peut-être essayer, Natasha. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Parce que sa situation vous touche d'une certaine manière, » répondit honnêtement Bruce. « Votre façon de l'avoir fait comprendre à Tony m'amène à croire que vous avez vécu une situation similaire. Quoi, je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est votre vie mais … Peut-être que, si mon hypothèse est exacte, vous pourriez vous mettre un peu à sa place et savoir dès lors comment l'aider à s'en sortir. »

La Russe s'était tendue légèrement face à l'hypothèse juste du docteur mais pouvait voir où il voulait en venir. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, » dit-elle. « J'ai les questions de Fury à lui poser en même temps de toute façon. Je peux toujours essayer de lui faire dire plus de choses que ça. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Natasha conduisait Loki dans un espace à l'écart, au calme. Il y avait un stylo et un bloc de feuilles sur une table en plein milieu de la serre de la tour Stark. Elle l'invita à s'installer et poussa le papier et le stylo vers lui.

« Loki, je vais te poser des questions et j'aimerais que tu y répondes. Ce sont des questions du Colonel Fury. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Le Dieu du Chaos l'avait écoutée et l'observait dans les yeux un instant sans même bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par soupirer et s'emparer du stylo.

'Je vous écoute,' griffonna-t-il rapidement.

Natasha porta son regard sur la feuille et lut l'écriture élégamment penchée du sorcier.

« Pourquoi avoir attaqué New York ? »

'Quand ?'

« Lors de l'invasion. »

'Cette ville ou une autre. Quelle différence ? Je devais bien attaquer quelque part.'

« Pourquoi nous envahir dans ce cas ? »

Loki soupira et regarda la ville de New York en contrebas. Ses doigts fins faisaient tournoyer distraitement le stylo dans les airs alors qu'il réfléchissait.

'Pourquoi répondre ? On ne croira jamais un menteur même s'il dit la vérité.'

« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Tu n'as pas de raison de mentir que je sache. »

'Cela ne change rien à ma réputation. Je suis le Dieu des Mensonges et l'expérience m'a appris que même lorsque je disais la vérité, elle n'était jamais écoutée parce que je suis un menteur. Alors pourquoi répondre ? Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie pour nous deux.'

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et toi ? »

'Me morfondre sur oh combien j'ai été assez stupide de baisser ma garde ainsi ! Maintenant je ne suis plus rien !'

« Tu te trompes là-dessus, Loki, » fit doucement Natasha. « Il te reste encore beaucoup. »

'On me nomme Langue d'Argent pour ma capacité à parler, à manipuler les mots à ma convenance et tourner les situations dans un sens précis ! Sans ma voix, comment suis-je censé pouvoir encore faire cela ? Même certaines branches de la magie nécessitent une incantation orale que je ne suis plus en mesure de prononcer ! Je suis fichu !'

Il repoussa le bloc de feuilles et le stylo d'un geste rageur et reposa son regard émeraude blessé sur le panorama urbain qui s'offrait devant lui. La Russe soupira alors qu'elle récupérait les objets rejetés. Elle observa le brun qui semblait anéanti pendant quelques minutes dans un silence relativement lourd. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de finalement lui parler en dehors du cadre de l'interrogatoire de Fury. De toute évidence, Bruce avait raison. Loki était mal.

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Jamais je ne me permettrais de réduire à néant ce que tu as traversé en prétendant que je peux me mettre à ta place. »

Elle vit un rictus sur les lèvres du sorcier, apparu en signe d'arrogance, seule carapace qu'il restait à Loki pour se protéger dans cette situation difficile.

« Cela dit, j'ai vécu quelque chose de similaire, » continua-t-elle plus difficilement alors qu'elle posait un instant son regard sur la table, les poings légèrement serrés sous la tension.

Loki jeta un regard en biais à Natasha, curieux de savoir quelle épreuve pourrait être similaire à la sienne.

« Dans la pièce rouge où l'on m'a entraînée, où l'on m'a élevée, ils organisent une espèce de cérémonie, » révéla-t-elle d'une voix bien trop contrôlée pour paraître normale. « Ils nous stérilisent toutes… » Le sorcier se figea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « C'est efficace, » ironisa-t-elle ensuite. « Cela fait un problème en moins. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant, c'est mieux. En fait, cela facilite les choses. Même assassiner. »

Loki ne put y croire tout de suite. Pourtant, les yeux de l'espionne étaient légèrement plus humides et émotifs à ce sujet. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et de vérifier. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Natasha et ferma les yeux, libérant sa magie afin de l'ausculter en profondeur. La femme se redressa en sentant la main fraîche sur sa peau et fut curieuse de voir Loki fermer les yeux alors qu'il les gardait presque toujours ouverts et alertes, même maintenant.

Il les rouvrit une minute plus tard et elle put voir une lueur de compassion dans son regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait en lui. Le bloc de feuilles glissa vers le sorcier qui s'emparait déjà du stylo et écrivait rapidement.

'Je suis profondément désolé pour vous.'

« Cela m'attriste, c'est vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais fonder ma propre famille mais je … Clint m'aide en me laissant avoir une place dans sa famille. Je suis la tante Natasha. »

'Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être parent,' contra Loki.

« Je me contente de ce que j'ai puisque je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir plus. J'ai appris à vivre avec. C'est dur parfois mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. »

'Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de tenir debout ?'

« Mes amis, la famille de Clint, mon travail, … Partout, je cherche une raison, parfois futile, mais qui me permet de m'accrocher et d'avancer. »

Loki observa la jeune femme un instant. Elle affichait un léger sourire, empreint de tristesse certes, mais il y avait du bonheur et de la sincérité. Elle avait eu des gens pour la soutenir.

'Et quand on n'a personne ?' s'enquit-il.

« Tu as Thor, Loki. Tu as toujours eu Thor. Vous êtes des frères, si pas de sang, au moins de cœur. Et depuis ton arrivée à la tour, horrifié, tu nous as eu nous. On n'est certes pas tous à l'aise en ta présence suite à ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années mais … ce que tu as vécu, ton traumatisme, aucun de nous ne te l'aurait souhaité et on te soutient tous pour ça à notre façon. Tu es une victime dans l'histoire et non le coupable derrière lequel on coure pour l'attraper pour une fois. »

Tout en disant cela, elle avait posé sa main sur l'avant-bras du sorcier et l'avait serré doucement, les yeux plongés dans ces émeraudes pailletées d'or.

« Thor nous a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de fort et courageux en plus d'être fourbe et sournois. Quelqu'un de solide. Et après t'avoir affronté plus d'une fois, je suis prête à le croire. Cela va te prendre du temps pour t'en remettre. Tu vas affronter des difficultés mais au bout du compte, tu te relèveras et ceux qui t'ont fait ça vont le payer amèrement. »

Loki observa la femme, touché par ses paroles, et il lui serra la main en retour.

« Et puis, tu n'as peut-être plus de voix, mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de pouvoir parler. »

'Par écrit seulement…'

« Tu oublies la langue des signes et le morse. »

' ?'

« Tu ne les connais pas ? »

Loki secoua la tête.

« Faisons un marché alors. »

'Vous parlez ma langue,' écrivit le Dieu, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. 'Quel est-il ?'

« Tu réponds honnêtement aux questions du Colonel Fury. Sois le plus complet possible. Et en retour, je t'apprends ces deux langues. »

Loki réfléchit un instant à cette proposition. L'idée lui convenait parfaitement. Pouvoir communiquer à nouveau… Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et si pour cela, le prix à payer était de répondre à quelques questions alors soit.

'Marché conclu. Quelle était la première question déjà ?'

Natasha sourit à son tour et l'interrogatoire reprit, le sorcier plus vivant que jamais.

xXxXxXx

Loki était penché sur une tablette et apprenait la langue des signes grâce à JARVIS. L'apprentissage était long mais il s'exerçait avec Natasha qui discutait avec lui tous les jours, parlant mais en plus ajoutait les gestes pour qu'il en apprenne d'autres en même temps. Il écrivait encore beaucoup mais son vocabulaire en langue des signes se faisait de plus en plus important.

La plupart des habitants de la tour étaient largués quand il s'exprimait par des signes ou même en morse, surtout Thor, et ils demandaient à JARVIS de traduire pour eux. Cela amusait Loki, au moins, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation. Mais il appréciait beaucoup les efforts que son frère de cœur faisait pour lui. LokiEt ses moments préférés étaient bien ceux passés en compagnie de Clint, Steve et surtout Natasha. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir communiquer aisément avec lui, Steve seulement en morse.

Il parlait un peu de tout, racontait des histoires et anecdotes, tant asgardiennes que quelques midgardiennes d'époques anciennes auprès de certains personnages de leur histoire, discutait de cuisine, de politique, de guerres, … et de farces. Loki restait un incorrigible farceur qui avait été réprimé dès l'enfance au point que cela avait tourné en de très mauvaises blagues, à la limite de la cruauté, ce qu'il n'était pas à l'origine.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'était plaint un jour Clint. « Toi tu t'entendrais parfaitement avec mon gamin… »

Cela avait fait naître un sourire franc sur le visage du sorcier, amusé par l'expression mi-amusée, mi-désespérée de l'archer.

Le temps finit par passer et c'était comme s'il n'avait plus vraiment ce handicap, du moins à l'intérieur de la tour des Avengers, car à l'extérieur, il était totalement muet et incompris. Il avait pu le remarquer en accompagnant un jour Clint pour aller chercher des pizzas, histoire de prendre l'air.

Par contre, il sentait toujours la différence dans un autre domaine : sa magie. Pour beaucoup, il savait toujours la manipuler, mais il avait perdu une partie de ses facultés, justement liée à sa capacité à parler et incanter. Il en avait toujours le savoir, et le pouvoir dans la théorie. Mais il ne pouvait plus pratiquer certaines choses et cela le minait un peu car il ne trouvait pas de solutions pour ça. Et puisque c'était un état permanent, il n'en trouverait probablement jamais. Il n'avait rien pour remplacer ses cordes vocales, cela n'existait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer ne jamais devoir user de cette partie de son pouvoir qui lui était maintenant inaccessible.


	2. Retrouver les Avengers

Loki était parti quelques jours pour respirer un peu seul, se retrouver et aussi récolter quelques plantes aux vertus thérapeutiques pour préparer des baumes. Les Avengers avaient été très présents pour lui alors il voulait se rendre utile d'une autre manière. Il ne voulait pas prendre part aux combats parce qu'il ne s'y sentait pas. Il ne voulait pas pencher de l'autre côté de la balance une fois encore. La corruption était si facile quand on avait déjà touché le côté obscur, le mal … Et lui avait si souvent baigné dedans qu'il n'était pas du tout motivé à y retourner. Il possédait trop pour le moment pour risquer de tout perdre. Il tenait à ses nouveaux amis et à Natasha.

Natasha … Il éprouvait des sentiments forts pour cette Mortelle. Il n'en avait plus éprouvé de pareils depuis très longtemps. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore définir ce que c'était. Il appréciait sa compagnie, son esprit logique et aussi, qu'on se le dise, sa fourberie à l'égale de la sienne. Cette femme était époustouflante. Rares étaient les personnes capables de le piéger lui. A travers le temps et les mondes, elles se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Natasha était l'une d'entre elles. Et comme toutes les autres, il savait déjà qu'il serait touché le jour où elle rejoindrait le royaume des morts. Au moins, il pouvait encore profiter de son agréable compagnie pendant encore quelques décennies.

Il revint à New York au bout d'une semaine avec sa besace pleine d'ingrédients et se dirigeait vers la Tour Stark d'un pas tranquille. Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle d'une rue, il se figea en avisant les dégâts au sommet. De là où il était, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il y avait eu une bataille. Mais quelle en avait été l'issue ? Il l'ignorait encore. C'est pourquoi il pressa le pas et pénétra dans le bâtiment presque en courant.

En arrivant à l'étage des communs, il put dire que les Avengers étaient en train de célébrer une fête quand tout avait commencé. Il voyait les verres de cocktail brisés, l'odeur de liqueur et autre alcool arrivait à ses narines en plus de celle de la poussière et des résidus brûlés. Des vitres étaient brisées, des murs défoncés, des câbles sortaient çà et là, arraché et on pouvait voir des étincelles sortir de certains d'entre eux, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient encore alimentés.

Il se pencha en avisant une armure de Tony en miettes sur le sol. Il put sans mal reconnaître les traces du marteau de Thor. Il avait tellement combattu avec lui et contre lui qu'il pouvait en reconnaître la marque d'un simple coup d'œil. Mais pourquoi avoir frappé l'armure de Tony ? Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ?

Il se dirigea vers un poste de contrôle pour converser avec JARVIS afin d'avoir un complément d'informations. Il essaya plus d'une fois d'entrer en contact avec lui mais rien ni personne ne lui répondait. Il supposa alors que son unité centrale était endommagée et, ne pouvant pas régler cela sans Tony, il chercha les informations de lui-même, fouillant la base de données à la recherche des vidéos-surveillances.

Il revit les événements depuis les yeux de verre de JARVIS lui-même. Les Avengers cherchaient à découvrir le secret pour soulever Mjolnir – et Loki aurait pu être amusé par cela s'il n'était pas avide de savoir ce qui était arrivé – lorsqu'une armure défectueuse s'était présentée à eux. Elle était baptisée Ultron, une création de Stark de toute évidence vu qu'il y avait parmi ses ordres ou … protocoles – peu importe comment cela s'appelait – une phrase de Stark. _'Une super armure protégeant le monde'._ Sa mission ? Paix à notre monde. Mais comment la paix pouvait-elle commencer par la guerre ? Car là était clairement un acte de guerre.

Et traiter les Avengers de tueurs… Même Loki pouvait dire qu'ils étaient des protecteurs, même s'ils avaient tous d'une manière ou d'une autre du sang sur les mains. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne manière de gagner une guerre une fois que le premier sang était versé. Il fallait immanquablement se salir les mains le temps de mettre à terre le responsable. C'était le concept du serpent, voire de l'hydre. On coupe les têtes et le corps tombe. Ce Ultron voyait les Avengers comme des ennemis. Des ennemis de la paix. Même pour le Dieu du Chaos, c'était paradoxal.

Mais maintenant, cet être mécanique n'était pas fait de chair et de sang et réfléchissait différemment. Il devait certainement avoir un système de penser similaire à celui de JARVIS, à savoir fonctionner par archives. Et dans les passés de chacun des Avengers, il y avait des moments sombres.

Loki soupira. De là où il était, sans JARVIS et sans les Avengers, il ne pouvait rien faire, pas sans avoir une source d'information. Et les informations, il savait parfaitement chez qui les trouver. Enfin, dans la théorie. Il chercha dans la base de donner de Stark le numéro du Colonel Nicholas Fury et le composa.

« Nick Fury, allô ? »

Le Dieu du Chaos commença alors à parler en morse en tapant près du micro avec un fin morceau de métal sur la table.

« Allô ? »

Loki soupira et réfléchit à ce que Natasha lui avait dit. L'homme était un militaire. Il réagissait donc à des termes précis. Il en choisit alors un.

'S.O.S.'

« Du morse ... » Le Dieu entendit l'homme soupirer de l'autre côté. « Je vous écoute. »

'Tour Avengers dévastée. Armure de Stark défectueuse. Nouvelle création dangereuse. Loki propose aide.'

« Loki ? »

'En personne.'

Dès cet instant, Fury grogna car il avait toujours une dent contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à son aide en entendant autant d'informations négatives.

« Savez-vous récupérer des informations supplémentaires ? »

'Sans JARVIS, difficile. Novice en technologie.'

« Avez-vous les codes d'accès de Stark ? »

'Quelques-uns.'

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. Venez me rejoindre. »

Loki enregistra le lieu de rendez-vous et récupéra une tablette encore en bon état dans le labo de Stark. Il aurait ainsi directement accès aux serveurs de Stark, même si pas à tout sans la totalité des codes, et il aurait un outil de communication en tout temps. Ainsi paré, il se téléporta.

xXxXxXx

Loki frappa le mur en face de lui avec force, brisant ce dernier, sous la colère qu'il ressentait après avoir vu les vidéos avec d'autres membres qui travaillaient autrefois pour le SHIELD et qui étaient maintenant des volontaires. Ils étaient très peu nombreux. Une petite cellule pour le moment.

« Que savez-vous exactement sur ce sceptre, Loki ? »

'Rien de bien,' répondit le Dieu en langue des signes. 'L'arme est très dangereuse. Elle est magique. J'ai été soumis à son pouvoir.'

« Vous l'avez maitrisé. »

'J'étais contrôlé !' contra-t-il. 'Il y a quelque chose, quoi je ne sais pas, mais cela prend le contrôle de vous et vous ne pouvez rien contre cela. Plus vous êtes faible d'esprit, moins de libre arbitre vous avez ! Et Stark a joué avec ! Thor aurait dû directement le rapporter à Asgard !'

« Si on retrouve le sceptre, vous pourrez faire quelque chose ? »

'Si je touche le sceptre, vous me retrouverez à nouveau comme un ennemi. Je suis fort. Mais pas contre cette chose. Elle se sert de vous, de votre esprit, de vos forces et vos faiblesses à des fins qui me dépassent complètement. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni qui est le responsable derrière. Mais si cela peut prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, je ne préfère pas m'en approcher, encore moins le toucher !'

« Mais vous êtes un Dieu ! »

'Je reste un être influençable. D'autant plus que, contrairement à Thor, je ne suis pas incorruptible. Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, de magie notamment, mais si vous me demandez de m'occuper du sceptre, cela risquerait de se retourner contre vous. Et ça, je ne le veux pas ! Je ne le veux plus.'

« Vous ne le voulez plus ? » fit Fury en relevant un sourcil.

Loki soupira.

'Devenir muet m'a beaucoup changé … Je ne suis pas un méchant. Mais je ne suis pas un gentil non plus. Malgré mes capacités de persuasion, ma langue acérée, je reste quelqu'un de corruptible. Si quelqu'un doit s'occuper du sceptre, ce n'est pas moi. Il vous faudra demander à quelqu'un d'autre.'

« Monsieur, » intervint l'Agent Hills en entrant dans la pièce. « Nous les avons retrouvés. Ils sont en sécurité chez l'Agent Barton. »

'Dans sa famille ?' s'enquit Loki.

« Il semblerait, Loki. Vous savez où c'est ? »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et tendit la main vers l'homme. Ce dernier la regarda, sceptique.

'Laissez-moi vous emmener. Ce sera plus rapide que la voiture.'

Fury hésita encore une seconde avant de la prendre. Ils disparurent de la petite cellule de crise.

xXxXxXx

Loki s'avança vers la maison qu'il avait déjà eu quelques fois l'occasion de visiter avec Clint et Natasha. Il lâcha la main de Fury et s'avança vers la maison. Il voyait déjà de loin Tony et Steve occupés à couper des buches à la hache.

En voyant le milliardaire, il ne chercha pas plus loin et se téléporta à nouveau. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes et le renversa à terre avant de le menacer d'une de ses lames acérées juste sous la gorge. Son visage n'était que colère alors qu'il remuait les lèvres dans ce qui aurait dû être un cri de rage. Il était responsable de tout ce bordel !

« LOKI ! » s'exclama Steve. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-le ! »

Le sorcier sentit la main du Soldat et il le repoussa doucement d'une impulsion magique tout en veillant à ne pas le blesser.

« Eh ! » s'offusqua-t-il. « Lâche Tony ! »

Les cris firent sortir tous les Avengers de la maison, armés jusqu'aux dents, mais Loki s'en fichait royalement. Il n'était préoccupé que par le philanthrope. Il leva sa dague et l'abattit avec rage … dans la terre à deux centimètres de la tête du Mortel. Il leva un doigt menaçant devant un Tony étrangement silencieux avant de se relever.

« Je ne sais pas du tout en quels termes le Dieu l'aurait dit, Stark, » fit Fury en arrivant. « Mais tout ceci est de votre faute. Une intelligence artificielle. Vous n'avez vraiment pas pu y résister ? »

« On a vraiment eu une sale journée, aujourd'hui. N'en rajoutez pas une couche, » maugréa Tony en se relevant à son tour.

Le sorcier lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller à nouveau sous la douleur.

« Loki ! » s'exclama Natasha.

'A Asgard, pour un geste pareil, il aurait été enfermé voire même exécuté ! Il est encore indemne !'

« Parce que tu appelles cela indemne ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

'Je ne lui ai rien cassé. Il va bien. Juste son amour propre qui en a pris un coup. Il a utilisé le sceptre. Il le mérite !'

Loki jeta encore un regard noir sur le philanthrope avant de pénétrer dans la maison pour saluer Laura et les deux enfants. Ces derniers furent contents de le revoir, ils adoraient ses petits tours de magie. Ils ne comprenaient pas la langue des signes ou Laura très peu mais un simple sourire suffisait pour le moment.

La jeune Lila lui présenta un dessin qu'elle avait fait. Le sorcier observa le papillon coloré et agita la main. Le dessin prit vie et se détacha de la feuille de papier pour s'envoler dans la maison sous les yeux émerveillés des deux enfants. Ils partirent rapidement jouer tandis que Loki acceptait volontiers la tasse de thé de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Ils aiment toujours autant tes tours de magie. »

Le sorcier ne put que sourire en réponse et incliner la tête. Bien vite, tous les Avengers rentrèrent et le Jotunn put remarquer qu'il manquait une personne à l'appel.

'Où est Thor ?' demanda-t-il.

« Thor est parti, » informa Clint, faisant froncer les sourcils du sorcier.

Ce n'était pas le genre de son frère de quitter les lieux après une bataille, en particulier une défaite, comme cela semblait être le cas maintenant.

« Il a dit qu'il devait chercher des réponses et qu'ils ne les trouveraient pas ici, » informa Steve en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras tandis que les autres entraient. Tony partit dans un coin passer sa frustration sur un jeu de fléchettes, Natasha s'assit à table, Fury partit en cuisine se sortir quelques aliments pour se préparer à manger.

'Quelles réponses ? Que s'est-il passé ?' demanda Loki.

« On a eu affaire à deux personnes avec des pouvoirs, » expliqua alors Clint. « Un rapide, un vraiment très rapide. Et une femme qui manipule les esprits. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

'Comment fait-elle ?' s'enquit-il. 'Utilise-t-elle le sceptre ?'

« Non. Elle a une aura rouge autour d'elle quand elle utilise ses pouvoirs, » répondit l'archer. « Elle a mis toute l'équipe HS avant que je puisse la neutraliser. »

« Elle a utilisé nos peurs, » commenta Natasha en réprimant un frisson.

Loki posa une main sur l'épaule de la russe et la serra doucement en soutien. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Partiellement.

'Comment cela fonctionnait ? Comme un rêve ?' s'enquit-il ensuite.

« Plutôt un cauchemar, » fit Steve avec une grimace.

'Thor a été touché ?'

« Comme nous tous. Sauf Clint apparemment. »

« La manipulation mentale, je connais et je ne voulais pas subir à nouveau un lavage de cerveau, » dit alors ce dernier.

'C'est sans doute pour cela que Thor est parti. Il doit certainement être parti pour la source des visions.'

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Clint.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Tony qui ne comprenait pas le langage des signes.

« Loki émet une hypothèse sur le départ de Thor, » expliqua Natasha. « Qu'est-ce que la source des visions ? »

'Un lieu présent dans chaque royaume d'Yggdrasil où l'on peut voir des visions. Les songes peuvent dans certains cas être interprétés comme tel. Je ne vois que cela pour expliquer son départ. Si quelque chose venant de rêves ou de cauchemars l'intrigue au point de partir chercher des réponses, alors c'est sûrement là-bas qu'il est allé.'

« Tu pourrais aller le chercher ? »

'Je ne prendrais personnellement pas ce risque. La source est assez dangereuse. Trop pour moi.'

« Et pour nous ? »

'Je ne conseillerai pas à un Mortel d'y aller non plus.'

« Donc, faisons le point, » fit alors Fury, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « Ultron vous a tous mis hors-jeu pour gagner un peu de temps. Mes contacts disent tous qu'il construit quelque chose. Vu la quantité de vibranium qu'il a emporté, il peut même en construire plusieurs. »

'Qu'est-ce que cette chose ?' demanda Loki.

« Le vibranium ? » s'enquit Natasha. « Le métal le plus solide du monde. Le même que le bouclier de Steve. »

Le sorcier observa le dit bouclier un instant de son regard émeraude. D'un simple regard, il pouvait en effet dire qu'il était très solide. Il en avait forgé plusieurs par le passé et il devait admettre que pour des Midgardiens, ce bouclier était d'une excellente qualité.

« Comment on peut retrouver Ultron ? » demanda ensuite Steve, allant droit au but.

« Oh … On peut le suivre à la trace, » répondit Fury qui se préparait un sandwich. « Il est partout. Il se multiplie plus vite qu'un élevage de lapins mais cela ne suffit pas à nous donner des indices sur ses projets. »

« Il cherche toujours les codes nucléaires ? » demanda Tony qui continuait de jouer.

« Plus que jamais. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait du mal. »

« J'ai craqué le Firework du Pentagone au lycée pour rien, » commenta le philanthrope, étonné.

« Eh bien, j'ai contacté nos amis au centre Nexus à ce sujet. »

« Nexus ? » demanda Steve, faisant écho à une demande de Loki, tout aussi intrigué.

« C'est le noyau mondial d'internet à Oslo, » expliqua Bruce. « Le moindre bit de données y est acheminé. C'est l'accès terrestre le plus rapide. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » demanda Clint qui réparait une fléchette.

« Il fait une fixette sur les missiles mais les codes sont renouvelés en permanence. »

« Par qui ? » demanda Tony avant de sursauter.

Clint venait de lancer la fléchette qu'il réparait et avait tiré dans le mil.

« Par un inconnu, » répondit Fury.

« On a un allié ? » demanda Natasha, un sourcil relevé.

« Ultron a un ennemi, » corrigea le Colonel. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Mais je payerai cher pour savoir qui c'est. »

'L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami,' commenta le sorcier.

« Je suis d'accord, pour une fois, » répliqua Fury avec calme. « Une alliance avec cet inconnu serait bénéfique. »

« Faudrait peut-être que je file à Oslo trouver l'inconnu, » dit alors Tony.

Il avait cessé de jouer pour les rejoindre avec tout son sérieux, ce qui était assez surprenant pour l'homme qui prenait tout à la rigolade.

« Ben, tout cela, c'est très joli, patron, » soupira la russe avec un petit sourire. « Mais j'espérais que pour votre retour, vous auriez un peu plus que cela. »

« J'ai plus. Je vous ai tous. » Un silence accompagna ses paroles. « Il fut un temps où j'avais des yeux partout, des oreilles partout. Vous avez eu la chance de disposer de toute la technologie imaginable. Mais nous voilà tous réunis sur terre avec pour seule arme notre inventivité et notre volonté de sauver le monde. Aux yeux d'Ultron, les Avengers sont les seuls obstacles entre lui et sa mission et qu'il le reconnaisse ou pas, sa mission, c'est la destruction globale. Le monde entier a un pied dans la tombe. A vous de jouer. Bernez cet enfoiré en platine. »

Loki releva un sourcil, soudain amusé. Berner les gens était dans son domaine de compétence. Toutefois il garda le silence. Enfin, il resta plutôt immobile.

« Steve n'aime pas ce langage, » commenta Natasha avec un sourire en coin.

« Commence pas, Romanoff, » fit ce dernier

« Découvrez ce que veut Ultron, » termina Fury en s'installant à table pour manger.

Un silence emplit la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Le sorcier observait les Avengers. Il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire rien à la technologie ainsi que beaucoup de choses propres à Midgard. Des choses qui étaient relativement récentes, que les Mortels venaient de créer. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était attendre et voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les aider. Car il avait déjà pris la décision de les aider.

« Il veut devenir meilleur, » fit alors Steve. « Meilleur que nous. Il n'arrête pas de faire des petits. »

« Des humanoïdes, » confirma Tony tout en corrigeant un peu son camarade. « L'enveloppe humaine n'est pas viable. Biologiquement parlant, elle est dépassée mais il n'arrête pas d'y revenir. »

« Quand vous l'avez programmé tous les deux pour protéger l'espèce humaine, vous avez brillamment échoué, » commenta Natasha en regardant tour à tour Bruce et Tony.

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégé, » fit alors Bruce alors qu'il observait le papillon que Loki avait créé voleter au-dessus de la table. « Elle a besoin d'évoluer. »

Ses paroles firent lever un autre silence alors que le scientifique portait son regard sur ses amis.

« Ultron aussi va évoluer, » continua-t-il.

« Comment ? » demanda Fury.

« L'un d'entre vous est en contact avec Hélène Shaw, » répondit simplement Bruce.

'Qui ?' demanda Loki qui semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre.

« Hélène Shaw est une personne spécialisée dans la médecine, notamment la régénérescence cellulaire. Elle a toute la technologie dont Ultron pourrait avoir besoin pour évoluer. Un laboratoire, un caisson de régénération. Il ne lui manquait plus que de la matière première qu'il a maintenant. »

'Le métal ?'

« Oui, le vibranium, » confirma Natasha. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

'La seule chose que j'ai compris, c'est que Tony doit aller à Oslo. Je peux l'y déposer.'

« C'est une idée, » sourit la russe.

« T'emballes pas, le Gothique, » fit le philanthrope après avoir eu la traduction de ses gestes. « Je peux très bien y aller tout seul. »

'Vous ne serez jamais plus rapide que moi,' rétorqua le dieu qui avait un sourire en coin. 'Je vous aide pour cette fois. Votre ennemi ne s'attendra pas du tout à ce que je sois de la partie et il ne faut pas sous-estimer un sorcier.'

« Tu peux déposer Tony et après revenir ? » demanda Natasha.

Loki hocha la tête.

'Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux tant que cela ne réclame pas l'utilisation de la parole.'

« Alors tu le déposes et après on part pour le labo de Shaw, » fit Steve. « On va arrêter Ultron. »

Après ses paroles, une musique se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers Laura qui avait appuyé sur un bouton d'une radio.

_As a child you would wait and watch from far away …_

« Warrior ! » s'exclama Tony qui reconnaissait le morceau. « Imagine Dragon ! Excellent choix ! »

Tout le monde sourit dans la pièce.

« Désolée, » fit l'épouse de Clint. « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Allez, on se repose cette nuit, les amis, » dit alors Steve. « Car demain, une longue journée nous attend. »


	3. Vaincre Ultron

Loki fit téléporter Steve depuis le Quinjet à l'intérieur du laboratoire de Shaw. En arrivant, ils virent les nombreux scientifiques blessés et certains déjà morts.

'Je m'occupe des blessés,' fit immédiatement Loki en morse en claquant simplement avec ses doigts.

« D'accord. Moi, je vais chercher le docteur. »

Le Dieu du Chaos s'agenouilla auprès d'un scientifique qui recula faiblement en le reconnaissant. Loki leva alors les mains en signe de paix et tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la plaie que l'homme avait au torse et un halo vert l'entoura. Il fit appel à de nombreux clones de lui-même pour en faire autant avec tout le monde, sauver un maximum de personnes.

« Dr Shaw ! » appela Steve. « Loki ! »

Le brun tourna la tête et vit Capitaine America agenouillé auprès d'un corps. Celui d'Helene Shaw. Il créa un clone pour terminer les soins des scientifiques et se dirigea en personne auprès du corps de la cheffe de labo. Elle avait une plaie béante sur la poitrine et avait des difficultés à respirer. Et son regard était brûlant de culpabilité.

En entrant dans la pièce, il comprit pourquoi.

'Le sceptre était ici,' dit-il.

« Le sceptre ? Tu en es sûr ? »

'J'ai porté ce sceptre des heures durant. Je peux en reconnaître l'énergie.'

Il s'agenouilla auprès de la Mortelle et commença immédiatement à la soigner.

'Elle a été contrôlée par le sceptre,' fit-il, utilisant sa langue cette fois, la claquant contre son palais.

Cela pouvait paraître ridicule comme comportement, mais plus pour lui depuis le temps. C'était son seul moyen de communication restant, ses mains étant pour le moment occupée.

« Elle l'est toujours ? »

Loki observa attentivement la femme et secoua négativement la tête.

« Il a commencé à s'uploader dans le corps, » haleta la scientifique alors qu'elle posa une main ensanglantée sur celles de Loki.

Le Dieu attrapa doucement une main l'écarta avec sourire. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Laissez-le voir ce qu'il fait, Dr Shaw, » traduisit Steve. « Il va vous soigner. »

« Il faut arrêter Ultron. »

« Nous nous en chargeons. Dites-nous simplement où il est. »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était proche de s'évanouir. Elle tenait péniblement les yeux ouverts. Steve se leva alors.

« Je vais aider les autres. Loki… »

'Je termine de les soigner et je vous rejoins.'

« Merci. Tu ferais un super Avengers. »

'Ne dis pas des sornettes,' fit le Dieu du Chaos avec un sourire.

Il continua les soins de la Mortelle. Cette dernière reprit connaissance au bout d'un moment et posa à nouveau sa main sur celle de Loki. Ce dernier tenta de l'enlever mais la prise désespérée de la scientifique le fit froncer les sourcils. Il l'observa en silence s'humecter les lèvres pour parler. Il releva un sourcil interrogateur.

« La source d'énergie se trouve à l'intérieur du caisson, » haleta-t-elle. « La pierre… son pouvoir est incontrôlable… Il ne suffit pas de la faire exploser. Stark… vous devez lui apporter le caisson. »

Les yeux du sorcier s'étrécirent à la mention de la pierre. Evidemment le sceptre était le réceptacle d'un objet ancien et dangereux ! Une pierre… La pierre de l'esprit ! Une gemme de l'univers ! Il commençait à voir et surtout à comprendre certaines choses.

Il siffla.

« J'ai entendu, Loki, » fit Clint dans son dispositif de communication. « Bien reçu. Il faut retrouver le caisson les amis. »

« Un jet privé décolle à l'autre bout de la ville, » fit Natasha. « Pas de manifeste de vol. Ca pourrait être lui. »

« En bas. Un des camions du labo, » dit alors Clint. « Juste au-dessus de toi, Steve…. »

Loki écarta la main de la Mortelle pour terminer ses soins et se redressa. Il lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Elle lui fit un sourire aussi pour le remercier.

« Allez-y. Ils ont besoin de vous. »

Loki disparut pour réapparaître sur un le toit d'un immeuble de la ville.

'A qui puis-je être utile ?' dit-il en observant le Quinjet à l'horizon.

« Si tu nous aidais à intercepter ce camion ? » proposa Natasha.

Il entendait le bruit de la circulation.

'Tu es où ?'

« Juste derrière. »

'Mais encore ?'

« Clint tu peux distraire les gardes ? »

« On va bien voir. »

Loki entendit le son de tirs tirés au loin et le Quinjet monter vers le ciel, suivi par deux humanoïdes d'Ultron. Il se téléporta dans cette direction. Il retrouva bien vite le camion du laboratoire.

« Ils repartent dans ta direction, » fit soudain Clint à l'attention de Natasha. « Si tu as quelque chose à faire, fais-le maintenant. »

« Je vais entrer dedans, continuez à l'occuper. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais d'après toi ? » demanda Steve. « Oh merde ! »

« Steve, gros mot, » rétorqua Clint.

Capitaine America grogna dans le communicateur avant de repartir au combat.

'Je vais aider Steve. Nat, sois prudente.'

« Bien reçu, Loki, » fit cette dernière.

Le Dieu apparut dans le train juste derrière le Capitaine et Ultron. Il siffla pour attirer l'attention de vilain.

« Loki. »

'Salut ? On fait de l'esbroufe ?'

« Veux-tu m'aider ? »

'J'aurais plutôt envie de t'arrêter …'

Steve profita de la diversion pour attaquer par derrière. Loki sortit ses dagues bien que pour le coup, il aurait préféré sa lance mais le train était un espace bien trop exigu pour pouvoir la manier. Il trancha dans le vif mais sentit une sérieuse résistance. Le métal de l'exosquelette d'Ultron n'était pas terrestre. Il provenait des Chitauris… comment ? Il l'ignorait mais le fait était là. Et ses dagues ne tiendraient pas très longtemps. Il serait bon à les reforger …

« Okay … le colis est dans les airs, » fit soudain Clint. « J'ai une fenêtre de tir. »

« Négatif ! Je me trouve toujours à bord. »

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? »

« Tiens-toi prêt, je t'envoie le paquet ! D'accord ? »

« Comment je vais le recevoir ? »

« Euh … Tu pourrais regretter cette question. »

Loki fut déconcentré par la discussion des deux autres, inquiet de la situation de Natasha, et se prit un sérieux coup qui le propulsa au fond du wagon. Il siffla de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Il croisa le regard d'un enfant alors qu'il se redressait pour reprendre le combat. Cela craignait. Il y avait bien trop de civils en danger ici et ils n'arrivaient pas à repousser Ultron hors du train à découvert et loin de la foule.

Un courant d'air se fit sur sa gauche et une femme à la chevelure rouge apparut devant lui. La seconde suivante, Ultron était à terre et un jeune homme blond se tenait à l'autre bout du wagon. La femme agita les mains et une aura rouge se forma autour de ses mains. Elle essayait de retenir Ultron afin de l'empêcher d'agir.

« Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça, » dit l'humanoïde.

« Est-ce qu'on a une alternative ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

Ultron se retourna et tira vers l'avant du train, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il venait de viser le chauffeur. Loki perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à une barre non loin qui avait résisté à la bataille. Le train prenait de la vitesse. Et Ultron était parti.

Steve courut vers l'avant du train.

« Je l'ai perdu, » cria-t-il.

Le Dieu du Chaos se rendit compte que dans sa chute, il avait perdu son oreillette.

« Si tu as reçu le paquet, apporte-le à Stark ! Vite ! »

Loki s'avança rapidement vers l'avant du train pour rejoindre Steve et vit le reste d'une explosion au loin.

« Fonce ! » cria le Soldat avant de se tourner vers le Dieu. « On va dérailler en pleine ville. »

Le blond sortit immédiatement du train à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il écartait les gens du chemin.

« Loki, tu peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Steve.

Le sorcier réfléchit rapidement mais tous les sorts qu'il connaissait qui pourraient les aider dans cette situation nécessitaient l'usage de sa voix. Sauf peut-être… Il ôta son glamour et révéla sa forme véritable ainsi que son pouvoir de glace. Il posa sa main bleue sur le sol et se concentra pour diriger le froid vers les roues afin de les arrêter. Mais la glace était facilement brisée. Il avait énormément de mal à le faire rapidement.

Maudits Mortels qui étaient venus une nuit lui trancher la gorge !

Soudain, il sentit un autre pouvoir, plus chaud que le sien, le soutenir et arrêter les roues. Et en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine, ils avaient perdu de la vitesse et s'arrêtait, plus ou moins, doucement.

Bilan. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort et que quelques blessés que Loki soignait déjà.

Quand il ressortit du train, ce fut pour voir Steve discuter avec les jumeaux optimisés.

« Ultron ne fait pas la différence entre sauver le monde et le détruire, » fit la jeune Mortelle. « De qui croyez-vous qu'il tient cela ? »

Steve l'observa un instant avant de se tourner vers le Dieu.

« Loki ? » Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce de la manipulation ? »

Le sorcier observa un instant la femme avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il tendit simplement la main vers le Soldat. Ce dernier la prit.

« Attends. Vous venez avec nous, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux. « Nous devons savoir ce qu'Ultron prépare et l'en empêcher. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Loki. « Tu sais nous transporter tous les trois ? »

'Oui,' claqua le Dieu avec sa langue. 'Mais où est Natasha ?'

« Je ne sais pas. »

Loki recréa ses clones pour partir à la recherche de la russe et tendit son autre main aux jumeaux.

« Prenez sa main, » fit Steve. « Il va nous emmener. »

« Je préfère prendre l'avion, merci, » fit le Rapide.

Le Soldat sourit et secoua la tête.

« Mais aucun avion ne vous emmènera plus vite et tout aussi confortablement que lui à la base. » Loki sourit au compliment et remercia son ami d'une pression de la main sur la sienne. « On y va ? Ou vous préférez rester ici et nous rejoindre par vos propres moyens. »

'Je peux toujours les récupérer plus tard. Après qu'on ait botté les fesses de Stark, par exemple.'

« Bonne idée Loki. Après qu'on ait remis Stark sur le droit chemin. »

« On vient avec vous, » fit la femme.

'Trop facile,' sourit Loki.

« Oui, Langue d'Argent. Je confirme. »

« Langue d'Argent ? »

« Oh … Il vous expliquera sans doute plus tard. Vous comprenez le morse ? Ou la langue des signes ? » Les jumeaux secouèrent négativement la tête. « Tu es bon à retourner à la feuille de papier, Loki. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, tandis qu'il serrait la main de la Mortelle et que son frère lui tienne fermement le poignet. L'instant d'après ils étaient tous partis.

xXxXxXx

Loki observait le conflit intérieur en restant à l'écart. Il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. D'autant plus qu'il y avait la pierre d'infini en plein milieu et qu'il ne voulait pas causer une explosion. L'origine de toute cette énergie belliqueuse ? Le caisson. Fallait-il le détruire ? Fallait-il terminer ce qu'Ultron avait commencé mais en en faisant quelque chose de meilleur ? Tout cela le dépassait. Et sans sa voix pour intervenir, personne n'aurait la patience de l'écouter ou même de traduire pour les deux nouveaux.

Alors il observait les choses se faire en silence. Il fut surpris de voir son frère débouler dans la tour et user de Mjolnir sur le caisson. Il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Il semblait être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Avait-il eu une réponse dans la source des visions ? Il semblerait que oui.

Après avoir reçu cette masse d'éclairs, le caisson de régénération explosa et un être humanoïde à la peau rouge en sortit. S'attendant à un potentiel ennemi, Loki se releva et fit apparaître sa lance et son armure mais n'attaqua pas. Il voulait d'abord déterminer qui était ce nouvel être. Il semblait désorienté alors qu'il les fixait tous de son regard.

L'androïde attaqua Thor mais Loki perçut cela comme un instinct de préservation. Le Dieu du Tonnerre projeta le nouveau venu au loin et le suivit. Les autres Avengers en firent autant, tous armés et prêts à en découdre. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour tenter d'attirer l'attention.

« Pas maintenant, Loki, » fit Thor alors qu'il levait la main pour que tout le monde reste calme.

Le Dieu du Chaos fronça les sourcils en le voyant agir avec sa tête plutôt que ses bras. Ce n'était le genre de Thor. Encore moins poser ainsi son marteau. Que se passait-il ? Enfin, cela allait-il dans l'idée qu'il voulait faire ? Mais Thor voulait-il seulement parlementer avec cet inconnu ou avait-il un autre plan en tête ?

La peau de l'androïde changea pour une couleur plus sombre, d'un bleu mat. Le motif donnait l'idée de vêtement. Il se retourna lentement et posa le pied au sol devant le Dieu du Tonnerre. Loki l'observa attentivement. Il semblait déjà un peu plus réfléchi mais pas nécessairement hostile.

« Navré, » fit l'androïde. « C'était vraiment … étrange. Merci. »

Loki releva un sourcil mais n'intervint pas, préférant continuer à observer.

« Thor, » dit alors Steve. « Vous avez aidé à créer ça ? »

« J'ai eu une vision. Un tourbillon qui engloutit tout espoir de vie et en son centre il y a ça. »

« Quoi ? La gemme ? » demanda Bruce.

'La pierre de l'esprit,' corrigea Loki.

« Hmmm JARVIS, traduction ! » demanda Tony.

« La pierre de l'esprit, » firent l'IA et Thor en même temps.

« Une des six pierres d'infinité, » continua le Dieu. « Le plus grand pouvoir de l'univers aux capacités destructrices sans équivalent. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir appor… » commença Steve avant d'être interrompu par Thor.

« Parce que Stark a raison. »

« Oh … c'est vraiment l'heure de l'apocalypse, » commenta Bruce.

« Les Avengers ne peuvent pas vaincre Ultron. »

« Pas seul, » fit l'androïde.

« Pourquoi votre 'vision' me rappelle JARVIS ? » demanda Steve sur ses gardes.

« Nous avons reconfiguré sa matrice d'origine pour créer autre chose, » répondit Tony.

« J'ai eu ma dose de nouveautés… »

« Vous voyez en moi un enfant d'Ultron, » fit Vision.

« C'est pas le cas ? » demanda le Soldat.

« Je ne suis pas Ultron. Et je ne suis pas JARVIS. Je suis … je suis … »

« J'ai pénétré ton esprit, » fit la Mortelle auréolée de rouge en approchant. « J'y ai vu l'annihilation. »

« Regarde encore. »

« Son seuil d'approbation ça vaut rien pour moi, » intervint Clint.

'Et le mien ?' fit Loki.

Tout le monde ignora le commentaire du Dieu, probablement pas perçu, tandis que Thor reprenait la parole.

« Leurs pouvoirs, les horreurs dans notre tête, Ultron lui-même proviennent tous de la pierre de l'esprit. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'elle peut déchainer. »

'Je confirme. Cette pierre, comme toutes les autres, recèle un immense pouvoir. Plus grand que le mien.'

« C'est quoi son problème à lui ? Il ne parle pas ? »

« Pietro, » avertit la femme. « Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain. »

'Et vous, ne pénétrez pas mon esprit.'

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler aussi facilement que cela, » fit la femme après avoir écouté la traduction de JARVIS.

« Cela ne change rien au problème de ce … du … De la pierre d'infini ! » stoppa Steve. « Est-elle de notre côté ? L'es-tu ? De notre côté ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Vision réfléchissait.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, » dit-il.

« Ben ça a intérêt à se simplifier vite, » commenta Clint.

Loki claqua des doigts et lança un regard à l'archer. Certaines choses étaient, comme Vision le disait, pas aussi simples. Et rien ne pouvait le changer.

« Je me trouve du côté de la vie contrairement à Ultron. Il veut l'anéantir. »

« Et il attend quoi ? » demanda Tony.

« Vous. »

« Où ça ? »

« En Sokovie, » répondit Clint. « Il y détient Natasha. »

Loki, pour exprimer sa colère et sa frustration de manière visible, lança une dague à travers la pièce. Elle se planta dans le mur d'en face.

« Elle va bien, Loki. Plus ou moins. »

« Et si on se trompait sur ton compte ? » demanda Bruce en approchant de Vision. « Si tu es un monstre qu'Ultron aurait mis au point ? »

« Que ferez-vous ? » Aucun Avengers ne put donner une réponse à cette question. « Je ne cherche pas à tuer Ultron. Il est unique et il souffre beaucoup. Mais sa souffrance va s'étendre sur la Terre. Il doit donc disparaître ainsi que tous ses avatars et toute trace de sa présence sur le réseau. Et il faut faire vite mais aucun d'entre nous n'y parviendra sans les autres. »

'J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à moi. Il maîtrise bien l'art de la parole.'

« Loki, la ferme, » commenta Clint.

'Je suis muet comme une tombe !'

« La ferme quand même. »

« Peut-être suis-je un monstre… Si c'était le cas, j'en aurais sans doute pas conscience. Je ne suis pas ce que vous êtes et pas ce que vous souhaitiez… »

Vision se détourna d'eux pour attraper Mjolnir et le tendre à Thor.

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me feriez confiance. Mais il faut agir. »

Loki qui jouait avec une autre de ses dagues la laissa tomber en voyant l'androïde brandir le marteau. Le métal résonna quelques instants sur le sol. La pièce était silencieuse. Le sorcier se leva et observa le marteau. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Il fit des signes très clairs à son frère.

« Loki, tu as déjà essayé des milliers de fois. »

'Eh bien une de plus ou de moins ?'

Loki tenta de soulever le marteau et s'en retrouva incapable.

'J'arrive pas à croire qu'une créature même pas totalement vivante puisse soulever ce maudit marteau !' ragea-t-il en faisant venir sa dague à lui.

« C'est qu'il en est digne, » répondit simplement Thor en haussant des épaules avant de suivre Vision qui partait déjà se poster à l'extérieur. « Bien joué, Stark. »

« Trois minutes, » fit alors Steve. « Préparez-vous. »

Loki claqua des doigts et fit apparaître son armure. Il ôta juste son casque à cornes qui rappelleraient trop de mauvais souvenirs à la population. Il ne vit pas le regard de son frère sur lui, intrigué.

xXxXxXx

« Capitaine. Voilà des ennemis, » fit Stark.

« Les ennemis sont déjà arrivés, » répondit Steve en se relevant péniblement. « Stark. Occupez-vous plutôt de faire atterrir la ville. Nous autres, on n'a qu'une seule mission. »

Loki écouta attentivement, posté à côté de Clint.

« Mettre ces choses en pièces. S'ils vous amochent, vous les amochez. S'ils vous tuent… vous vous relevez. »

Loki renifla. Il était sérieux là ?! S'il mourrait … Ouais non, il ne resterait peut-être pas à Helheim. Ce qu'on en disait ne lui plaisait guère. En vrai, il se relèverait aussi, tout aussi aberrante cette idée soit-elle.

Il détruisit autant d'humanoïdes qu'il pouvait, usant tant de ses dagues, de sa lance que de son arc.

« Wow ! » fit Clint dans son oreillette. « Tu nous avais caché ce talent, Loki ! »

« Loki a plein de talents ! » fit Thor en lançant Mjolnirr au loin.

'J'ai droit à deux compliments aujourd'hui… Serait-ce mon centenaire ?'

« Dis pas des bêtises mon frère, » répliqua le Dieu du Tonnerre après la traduction de JARVIS spécialement pour lui.

Loki eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il bandait son arc enchanté. Il ne pouvait hélas plus utiliser le pouvoir qui les aurait déjà débarrassés d'une grande partie de leurs ennemis. Il n'avait plus sa voix pour le commander. Il ne devait plus que faire confiance en ses compétences de chasseur. Il enchaîna flèche sur flèche, sort sur sort, croisant le fer de lance et dagues contre ses ennemis, jouant souvent de ruse mais toujours attentif à sauver et protéger les Mortels qui fuyaient. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus c'était le fait de sentir l'air se refroidir légèrement autour de lui. Pas quand il en était affecté mais cela signifiait que la ville était déjà très haute au-dessus du sol. Et s'ils étaient toujours là quand elle commencerait à chuter …

Rien que l'idée le fit frissonner.

Ils arrivèrent au-dessus des nuages. Le Dieu du Chaos vit Natasha être propulsée dans le vide par un de ces mini-Ultron. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il se propulsa lui-même dans le vide. Il ne quitta pas un instant la Mortelle des yeux.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa dans les quelques instants qui suivirent mais il avait Natasha fermement accrochée à lui et il se guidait dans le ciel avec Mjolnirr. Il les fit atterrir avec le plus de douceur possible.

« Tu es venu me chercher, » dit Natasha, étonnée.

Loki quitta le marteau des yeux pour fixer la Mortelle. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête regrettant de ne pas pouvoir parler. Il glissa juste sa main sur sa joue avec douceur pour exprimer ce qu'il avait à l'esprit et dans son cœur.

« Tu tiens le marteau de Thor. »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête bien qu'un peu plus perplexe. Comment pouvait-il le porter ? Il n'en était pas digne.

« Je m'en doutais, » fit son frère juste derrière lui. « Tu en es enfin digne. »

Loki releva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Mais comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il le lui rendit et fit apparaître sa lance. Il fit quelques pas en avant puis il leur jeta un regard pour dire 'On y retourne.' Les deux Avengers lui firent un sourire et le suivirent volontiers. Ils avaient une bataille à gagner et un ennemi à éradiquer.

Les combats firent encore rage mais une lueur d'espoir apparut pour les Avengers quand Nick Fury arriva avec un héliporteur du SHIELD. Loki sourit en le voyant s'ouvrir pour déverser des canaux de sauvetages volants. Les Mortels pris au piège dans la ville volante pourraient être sauvés. Il aurait pu les téléporter les uns après les autres mais le constant changement d'altitude aurait pu le tuer à force sans lui garantir un atterrissage correct pour lui et surtout ses passagers. Il avait préféré combattre à la place. Nick Fury leur apportait la solution. Un miracle…

Loki se téléporta auprès d'un groupe de civils et attira l'attention d'une navette. Il aida à l'évacuation en s'aidant de ses clones et émit un puissant bouclier afin de les protéger des différents ennemis de métal.

Soudain, il vit son frère en difficulté dans l'église de la ville. Il accourut vers lui.

« Tu crois pouvoir sauver qui que ce soit ? » demanda Ultron au Dieu du Tonnerre. « Si je tourne cette clef et que ce caillou tombe un peu trop tôt, il fera quand même des milliards de morts. Même toi tu n'y pourras rien. »

« Je suis Thor, fils aîné d'Odin. »

'Je suis Loki, deuxième fils d'Odin,' fit le Dieu du Chaos en frappant Ultron dans la jambe.

Cela eut l'effet qu'il escomptait car il lâcha Thor. Et il se prit dans le même temps un coup de marteau bien envoyé de la part de Vision.

« Quelle merveille d'équilibre, » remarqua l'androïde.

'J'ai d'ailleurs perdu un pari pour sa conception,' fit remarquer le Jotunn en soupirant. 'Ne jamais parier avec les nains.'

« S'il était mal équilibré, j'aurais du mal à faire des swings alors … »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque qui était du Thor tout craché… Son frère ne changerait jamais. Il ne s'attarda pas plus là-dessus car de plus en plus de mini-Ultron prenaient l'église d'assaut. De toute évidence ce qui était au centre était la clef de la survie du royaume de Midgard.

Il y eut pendant un moment une accalmie, juste le temps que les Avengers se rassemblent à l'église. Ultron arriva et se posta à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Il les observait avec une certaine assurance et même arrogance.

« Alors mon pote, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? » s'écria Thor avec un regard défiant.

Des centaines d'enveloppes de métal contrôlées par la conscience d'Ultron arrivèrent en volant, en courant et en rampant pour entourer l'église. Tout le monde jeta un regard en coin au Dieu du Tonnerre et Loki ferma un bref instant les yeux pour soupirer.

« … C'était nécessaire ? » demanda Steve.

'Il le dit à chaque fois,' commenta Loki. 'Toujours du plus loin que je me souvienne…'

« Voilà ce que je peux faire de mieux, » répondit Ultron. « Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais : chacun des vôtres contre chacun des miens. J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous comptez me vaincre. »

« Eh bien …, » répondit Tony. « Comme l'a dit le vieillard, ensemble. »

Loki inspira profondément et créa des centaines de clones, puisant dans ses énormes réserves pour palier à leur infériorité numérique.

'Voilà je crois qui devrait égaliser nos chances de victoire,' dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hulk hurla de colère et le dernier combat pour la clef de la ville volante commença. Coups de marteau, coups de boucliers, tirs de lasers, pouvoirs magiques, pistolets, lames, force brute, lances, dagues, foudres… ils enchainèrent tout pour protéger la clef. Et ils finirent par mettre l'armée de métal en déroute, la conscience unique d'Ultron cherchant à s'enfuir pour survivre puisqu'elle n'avait plus le réseau pour s'échapper.

« Ils essaient de quitter la ville, » tonna Thor tandis que Loki bandait déjà son arc pour en faire tomber deux des airs.

« Il ne faut même pas en laisser passer un, » dit Stark. « Rodhey ! »

« Il faut qu'on évacue, » dit alors Steve. « Même moi je trouve que cela sent le roussi. Embarquez dans les canaux. Je rassemble les retardataires. Je vous rejoindrai. »

Loki montra la clef en claquant des doigts pour montrer le sujet de son questionnement silencieux.

« Loki a raison, » intervint Clint. « Et le cœur ? »

« Je le protégerai, » fit Wanda. « C'est mon rôle. »

'Je vous assisterai,' répliqua le Dieu du Chaos. 'Et au dernier instant, je vous évacuerai.'

« Cela me va. »

« Je ne te laisse pas seule, Wanda, » fit le Rapide.

« Pietro, va aider les autres à embarquer. Je pourrais me défendre et je ne suis pas seule. »

« C'est le Dieu du Chaos. »

« Et je suis une sorcière. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. »

'Je la protégerai,' fit ensuite Loki.

« Je te comprends pas mec. »

« Il me protégera, » répéta Wanda.

« Comment tu peux être sûre de ce qu'il pense ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans son esprit, qu'il te bloquait. »

« Parce qu'il me laisse faire en cet instant. Pour qu'on ait une meilleure cohésion. »

Loki hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de Wanda. Pietro partit en courant, laissant sa sœur et le dieu dans l'église. Ils restèrent proches l'un de l'autre, assurant mutuellement leurs arrières. Leurs pouvoirs étaient plus ou moins similaires même si fondamentalement différents. Deux sorciers qui avaient leurs compétences propres, même si le Dieu du Chaos était maintenant limité …

Soudain Wanda s'effondra en hurlant à la mort, détruisant tous les mini-ultrons autour d'eux. Loki se retourna et la rattrapa pour éviter qu'elle se blesse inutilement sur un bout de métal.

« Pietro, » murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

Comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait, le dieu créa des clones de lui et partit à la recherche du Rapide. Il le retrouva rapidement auprès de Clint et Steve. Il les téléporta tous les trois, ainsi qu'un enfant directement sur l'héliporteur et il soigna le jeune Maximoff qui n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme mais c'était tout juste…

Il se concentra à nouveau sur Wanda, sa sœur jumelle, et lui intima silencieusement de reprendre le combat. Il ne lui donna pas de faux espoirs toutefois. Même avec toutes ses compétences en art de guérison, il y avait peu de chance que le Mortel survive. Il la vit alors se relever et partir loin de l'église, le regard sombre. Loki créa un clone pour la suivre mais continua à défendre la clef.

Il observa la sorcière détruire Ultron en lui arrachant son cœur, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il soupira et lui prit doucement les épaules et la téléporta sur l'héliporteur elle aussi, juste auprès de son frère.

Une fois cela fait, il se concentra, il ne semblait plus y avoir d'esclaves robotiques, plus aucun bébé-Ultron à l'horizon, il effaça ses clones. Et heureusement ! Il commençait à tirer sur la corde. Pourtant il avait encore du potentiel, de l'énergie à revendre, désormais à jamais inaccessible… Thor le rejoignit à l'église, prêt à exécuter le plan de Stark. Ils vaporisèrent la ville désormais vidée de tous ses habitants. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

xXxXxXx

Loki marchait aux côtés de Thor, Steve et Tony. Il était amusé par la discussion qu'ils avaient à propos du Mjolnir et qui pouvait s'en montrer digne.

« Les règles ont changé, » fit le Soldat.

« On est passé à autre chose, » continua le Philanthrope.

« L'intelligence artificielle de la Vision. »

« Une machine. »

« Alors cela ne compte pas. »

« Non cela ne vaut pas une personne qui soulève un marteau. »

« Voilà ! On applique d'autres règles. »

Thor rit doucement et Loki ne put que le suivre. C'était un débat qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait parfois eu lieu à Asgard. Mais maintenant il pouvait lui aussi le porter, c'était d'ailleurs étrange. Et il remerciait silencieusement Thor et Natasha d'en avoir parlé à personne encore. Il ne voulait pas être au centre de l'attention. Devenir muet l'avait finalement bien changé … Et en bien !

« Il est sympa, » continua le Philanthrope. « Mais artificiel. »

« Merci. »

« Qu'il ait le marteau en main ou détienne la pierre de l'esprit, » coupa Thor avec sérieux. « On peut se fier à la Vision. Et la confiance ne court pas les rues désormais, » ajouta-t-il en regardant son frère avec un sourire.

Loki le lui rendit, bien que plus discret. Il était lui aussi content d'avoir à nouveau son frère, de partager à nouveau ce lien, même s'il était dorénavant banni d'Asgard.

« Mais si on mettait le marteau dans un ascenseur, » continua Steve, faisant sourire les deux dieux.

« Il montrait quand même, » poursuivit Tony.

« L'ascenseur n'en serait pas digne. »

« Vos petites conversations vont me manquer, » dit Thor avec chaleur et amitié.

« Pas si vous restez, » répliqua le Philanthrope.

'Il a ses devoirs princiers à remplir et il n'a plus son frère pour l'y aider,' réfuta doucement Loki. 'Midgard n'est qu'un royaume parmi les neuf. Thor doit partir.'

« Exactement. Et je ferai un rapport en ta faveur à notre père, mon frère. »

Le Dieu du Chaos grimaça. La perspective de revoir le Seigneur Odin ou même des Asgardiens autres que son frère ne l'emballait pas vraiment. D'autant plus qu'il en voulait toujours à Odin de ne pas lui avoir permis de dire un dernier au revoir à sa mère, la déesse Frigg, avant son dernier voyage. Il était tellement mieux auprès des Midgardiens qui avaient fini par l'accepter.

'Et Thor…,' fit-il par contre, réfléchissant à un détail important. 'Tiens-moi au courant vis-à-vis des pierres. Cela fait beaucoup en à peine quelques années.'

« Bien sûr, Loki. Ce n'est en effet pas une coïncidence. »

'Quelqu'un a commencé à jouer une partie complexe et j'en plus qu'assez que d'être un pion sans savoir quand sera le prochain coup ni même où…'

« Moi aussi, mon frère. Cela ne présage rien de bon pour l'univers. »

'Maintenant que la pierre de l'esprit est de notre côté, considère-moi comme un allié. Tu as ma parole.'

« Toi, quand tu te mets à faire des promesses … »

'Quoi ?!' Loki feignit l'indignation. 'Je peux être extrêmement sérieux aussi !'

« Justement… »

'Quelqu'un lui a mis du plomb dans la cervelle ?' demanda Loki. 'Parce qu'il est devenu bien trop intelligent.'

Thor rit et prit son frère dans ses bras. Le brun le serra avec force pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait lui manquer.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises, Loki, » lui demanda-t-il.

'Rien d'irréparable,' promit-il. 'Mais je reste qui je suis. Un farceur.'

Le Dieu du Tonnerre lui sourit et partit par le Bifrost. Très rapidement Tony en fit tout autant mais de manière plus midgardienne, prenant simplement sa voiture voyante. Ainsi, il ne restait plus que Steve et Loki sur la pelouse. Ils eurent un bref sourire, signe de camaraderie, avant de rentrer ensemble à l'intérieur de la nouvelle base Avengers. Ils rejoignirent Natasha qui fixait un mur, pensive.

Loki s'approcha furtivement d'elle et lui enlaça la taille. Elle sourit et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Depuis le soir où ils étaient tous revenus vainqueurs des événements de Sokovie, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés et formaient dorénavant un couple. C'était une information qu'il n'avait pas encore divulgué à Thor heureusement. Sinon, le Père de Toute-Chose en entendrait rapidement parler et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir vu comment s'étaient déroulées ses précédentes relations, d'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi fortes que celle-ci.

Steve se racla la gorge et les regarda quelques instants avant de montrer la porte.

« Il faut se remettre au boulot. Vous aurez tout votre temps pour roucouler plus tard. »

« Eh … Je te croyais encore avec Tony, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, » rit presque Natasha. Le Soldat sourit et secoua la tête. « Comment est l'équipe ? »

« On ne peut pas dire qu'on tienne la forme olympique. »

« On a des champions. »

« Pas mauvais. Ca fait pas une équipe. »

« Eh bien on va les remettre en forme. Loki ? »

'Oui ?' demanda Loki.

« Tu joues les méchants pour nous entraîner ? » fit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Dieu fourbe sourit de toutes ses dents tellement l'idée lui plaisait bien. Il suivit ses deux amis dans la salle d'entraînement où les attendaient déjà Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Vision et Rhodey.

« Avengers…, » commença Steve.

Loki se frottait déjà les mains avec enthousiasme. Il sentait qu'il allait apprécier sa journée, ainsi que toutes les autres qui allaient suivre au sein de sa nouvelle famille.


	4. Un Avenger, Un Couple, Une famille

Cela faisait quelques années que Natasha et Loki vivaient toujours à la base Avengers et accomplissaient leurs missions avec les autres, mais à côté, ils vivaient leur amour tranquillement et toujours dans ce doux silence ponctué de morse et de signes.

Le Dieu s'était habitué à sa condition de muet et avait cessé de se lamenter sur ce point de sa vie. Il l'avait simplement accepté. Ce fut pourquoi il fut surpris de voir Natasha un soir avec une excellente nouvelle du Wakanda, ce pays chaud où l'on produisait le vibranium.

Après quelques actions et traités avec ce pays, notamment les accords de Sokovie, le Wakanda s'était fait un peu plus ouvert et il venait de faire une proposition à Loki. Natasha leur avait parlé de l'origine de son mutisme et la princesse Shuri, une éminente scientifique, s'était tout de suite proposée de l'examiner, la technologie et la médecine wakandiennes étant les plus avancées de la planète. Il avait été sceptique sur le coup mais il avait accepté. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Finalement, Shuri avait besoin de plus d'informations sur sa nature. Hélas, il en savait si peu lui-même et les mythes midgardiens étaient encore si peu développés sur les Jotunns, vu uniquement comme des monstres effrayants.

Les seuls endroits qu'il connaissait susceptibles de lui donner la réponse lui étaient hélas refusés. Alors, il avait renoncé à ce projet, laissant simplement la jeune Mortelle l'étudier dans le cas où d'autres Jotunns aimables et alliés viendraient dans leur royaume à l'avenir. Loki en doutait sérieusement mais qui pouvait savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait ?

Un soir, après une longue après-midi et un début de soirée coquins, Natasha vint s'installer dans le lit au côté de son fiancé. Loki lui avait demandé deux semaines plus tôt. Ce serait son troisième mariage et même si ce serait le plus court de sa vie, il sentait que ce serait aussi l'un des plus heureux.

'Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas,' dit-elle en langage de signe.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'exprimer ainsi en privé, pour se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec le Dieu du Chaos et ce dernier adorait cela même s'il ne l'avait jamais demandé. Cela ne faisait qu'il aimait d'autant plus la Mortelle. Loki la regarda un instant et se redressa, le sourcil relevé, interrogateur.

'Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas furtivement à Asgard ? C'est ton truc… Tu prends les infos dont nous avons besoin pour te connaître mieux, tu fais une petite farce à Thor au passage, la petite invitation à la fête de Tony du mois prochain et tu reviens !'

'Ce n'est jamais vraiment évident de rentrer à Asgard. Le Gardien voit tout.'

'Même toi ?'

'Je ne peux plus me dissimuler comme avant, Natasha…'

'Et il n'accepterait pas de t'aider ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu prévoyais un plan de destruction massive ! C'est juste tenter de retrouver ta voix ! Retrouver ton pouvoir ! Ton intégrité ! Il oserait te la refuser ?'

'Ce n'est pas lui qui décide mais le Roi…'

'Et alors ?'

'Si je me fais prendre, cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas ma voix pour me défendre, Natasha. C'est trop dangereux. Et dès l'instant où les Asgardiens sauront que je suis muet, je ne paie pas cher de ma peau.'

'Thor te protégera. Et tu sais porter Mjolnir toi aussi ! Ils t'écouteront.'

'Tu écouterais un menteur ?'

'J'en écoute un tous les jours et je suis la femme la plus comblée de l'univers,' sourit-elle.

Loki se pencha et ravit doucement ses lèvres pour la remercier de son compliment sous-entendu.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'emmener avec toi, » murmura-t-elle alors à son oreille. « Je serai ta voix, ton porte-parole. »

'Et ainsi je te montrerai aussi le lieu où j'ai grandi,' dit-il après s'être écarté.

'Et donc on fait comment ?'

'On demande au Gardien. Puisque je ne peux plus me dissimuler aussi bien, je ne peux que demander à ce que les portes me soient ouvertes.'

'Mais tu n'es pas sûr qu'elles soient ouvertes.'

'Il y a peu de chances. J'ai été banni.'

'Je te laisse réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le faire,' sourit Natasha en se redressant un peu plus pour se dénuder. 'Mais en attendant, j'ai envie de jouer.'

'Encore ?' fit le Dieu alors qu'un sourire coquin apparaissait sur son visage.

« Que veux-tu ? J'aime vivre dangereusement, » susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Loki ne put que grogner de plaisir avant de montrer une fois de plus son amour à sa fiancée.

xXxXxXx

Finalement, le plan fut assez simple. Loki monterait à Asgard pour une annonce officielle avec Natasha présentée comme interprète. Heimdall devait sûrement savoir pour sa situation et n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients. D'autant plus qu'ils promettaient de repartir pour Midgard quand ils auraient fait leur annonce officielle. Cette annonce, ils n'allaient pas la faire à Odin bien sûr mais à Thor. Mais cela, Natasha ne l'avait pas précisé. Ce fut pourquoi ils étaient déjà dans le Bifrost en direction de la Cité d'Argent.

Loki ne fut pas étonné de l'accueil froid et armé qu'on leur réserva, ni même de la demande de porter le bâillon.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ?! »

« Silence, Mortelle ! » siffla un garde. « Estimez-vous heureuse d'avoir les portes de notre monde ouvertes pour vous ! »

« Mais … ! »

Loki posa simplement la main sur l'épaule de sa fiancée et la serra doucement. Il fit également quelques variations de pressions avec ses doigts pour lui faire passer un message.

'Laisse. Ce n'est pas comme si cela changeait grand-chose à ma condition…'

« Cela reste absurde, Loki, » soupira-t-elle avant d'avancer, accrochée à son bras.

Les deux ignorèrent les remarques des gardes sur leur tenue vestimentaire. Et oui, ils étaient venus en jeans et veste en cuir et alors ?! C'était leur tenue décontractée. Son armure, Loki ne la revêtait plus que pour son travail d'Avenger, rien d'autre. Et ils étaient ici pour parler à Thor. Ce dernier ne se formaliserait pas pour si peu.

Ils avancèrent plus ou moins rapidement mais le chemin jusqu'au palais était long. Natasha eut alors plus que le temps d'admirer le paysage. Et Loki aussi. Il le revoyait avec nostalgie, se remémorant son enfance, notamment les souvenirs de sa mère. Elle lui manquait.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Natasha et laissa leurs doigts s'entremêler à la vue des gardes. Ces derniers eurent quelques commentaires mais les deux fiancés en faisant une abstraction totale. Ils n'en avaient que faire.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, ils retinrent tous deux un sourire en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Thor. Ce dernier conversait avec ses amis guerriers. Natasha suivit le mouvement de Loki.

« Parle vite, Loki Laufeyson, » fit le Roi Odin. « Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder aux traîtres et aux bannis. »

Loki pencha la tête, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il l'avait bien entendu et compris. Il lui fit comme toute réponse un salut militaire, ne cherchant même pas à lui demander d'ôter son bâillon, et se tourna ensuite vers Thor. Il fit le même salut à Lady Sif et le Trio Palatin.

« Mon frère, » salua le Dieu du Tonnerre avec un sourire. « Natasha. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Mais… que faites-vous ici ? Tu sembles avoir fâché Père. As-tu fait une bêtise, Loki ? »

'Aucune.'

« Alors pourquoi venir ici ? »

'Pour toi. J'ai à te parler.'

« Hola. Doucement ! » rit Thor. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas conversé avec toi. Je n'ai plus l'habitude et JARVIS n'est pas là pour m'aider. »

« Mais moi oui, » sourit Natasha. « Il est venu parler avec toi. »

« Avec son bâillon, » ricana Sif. « Je lui souhaite bon courage. »

« Loki n'a pas besoin de sa langue pour parler, » siffla la russe.

« Non, juste d'une humaine derrière laquelle il se cache, » rétorqua la guerrière.

« Sif ! » tonna Thor. « Ne parle pas sans savoir. »

'Ils ne savent pas ?' demanda Loki.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Le Dieu du Chaos posa alors sa main sur son cou.

« J'ai tenté de leur parler mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. »

'Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ?' fit rhétoriquement le brun.

« Tu es venu parler de quoi, mon frère ? »

« Loki, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, » s'outragea Odin.

« C'est parfait, Votre Majesté, Odin, » rétorqua Natasha avec un très léger dédain dans sa voix. « Loki n'est pas venu pour vous parler à vous. De toute façon, vous seriez dans l'incapacité de le comprendre. Comme toujours. »

Loki claqua des doigts pour avertir sa fiancée qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers Thor et lui fit un sourire. Le Dieu du Chaos fit apparaître trois enveloppes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Thor en les prenant.

« Loki savait que tu aurais des difficultés à le comprendre, » expliqua la russe. « Alors il a rédigé trois lettres pour toi. Chacune pour une nouvelle bien précise. Et il a préféré faire cela aussi dans le cas où il serait mis trop vite dehors d'ici. L'hospitalité n'y est pas des meilleures parait-il. »

« Comment oses-tu, Mortelle ?! » s'outragea Sif en sortant son épée.

Natasha recula et se mit en position défensive. Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent quelques instants avant que Loki ne soupire et s'avance vers la guerrière.

« Loki …, » commença Thor avant d'être interrompu par le geste de son frère.

Un pouce levé vers le haut. Le Dieu du Chaos fit un geste à sa fiancée de s'écarter, il prenait le relai.

« Tu viens m'affronter, lâche ? » ricana Sif. « Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! »

Loki eut un sourire, dissimulé sous son bâillon, alors qu'il attendait. Il fit un simple geste pour intimer son adversaire à attaquer. Sif ne s'en priva pas, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle fut bien surprise en sentant Mjolnir lui frapper la poitrine et être propulsée au loin. Le Dieu du Chaos fit quelques moulinets avec avant de le reprendre par le manche et de s'avancer. Il désarma rapidement la guerrière qui s'était relevée et avait simplement posé le marteau sur sa poitrine. Elle était immobilisée.

Il frappa dans ses mains comme s'il se débarrassait de quelques poussières maintenant que son travail était fini et retourna auprès de sa fiancée et son frère. Il fit un geste à Thor pour lui demander d'ôter le bâillon ce que ce dernier fit sans hésiter. Il était de toute façon inutile. Loki le remercia d'un geste et d'un sourire radieux. Puis, il tapota la première lettre de son doigt.

Thor sourit et les ouvrit une à une pour les lire rapidement.

« Pourquoi tu veux des ouvrages sur les Jotunns ? » demanda Thor. « Oh … je vois. Hmmm… je vais aller te chercher cela plus tard. »

Il lut la seconde lettre parlant de l'invitation à la fête de Tony. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se libérer de ses obligations princières. Il ne viendrait pas. Par contre, il redressa vivement la tête et fixa le couple avec surprise.

« Un mariage ?! »

« Oui ! » rit Natasha. « On s'est décidé et il est naturellement hors de question que tu ne viennes pas ! »

'Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin.'

« Un témoin… ? »

« C'est une tradition chez nous. Le futur marié demande à un de ses proches d'être présent à ses côtés pour être le témoin du mariage. Un garant de l'amour qui sera scellé, … »

« Naturellement, mon frère, ce sera avec plaisir. »

« Tu n'en feras rien, Thor. »

« Père, sauf votre respect, je vais être le témoin du mariage de mon frère et de mon amie, » contra le Dieu du Tonnerre avec une légère colère. « Loki a déjà bien assez souffert et mérite le bonheur comme tout le monde. Il ne vient plus à Asgard. »

« Il est pourtant là, » nota le roi.

« Juste pour moi et il ne fait rien de mal. Il ne fait que parler. »

« Parce que tu appelles ça parler ? »

« Loki est muet, Père ! » s'énerva Thor. « Il ne peut plus parler ! Plus comme nous ! »

« Mais il fait ce qu'il peut pour se faire comprendre ! » ajouta Natasha. « Et il est aussi très aimé des Avengers, et il défend la Terre avec nous ! Il a juste besoin de renseignements sur qui il est et il a fait deux invitations uniquement destinées à son frère ainé qu'il n'a pas vu depuis cinq ans. Alors monsieur le roi, Père de Toute-Chose, ne venez pas nous ennuyer. De toute façon, on s'en va, j'en ai déjà assez de la fameuse 'courtoisie' asgardienne. Sans offense Thor. »

« Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle ait été correcte, aujourd'hui, Natasha. Mon peuple a été désagréable dès le départ. J'en suis navré. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Thor. Toi, au moins, tu as le sens des civilités. »

'Ben toi, tu oses,' rit Loki avant d'embrasser sa fiancée. 'Je t'aime.'

« Moi aussi, Loki. Je t'aime aussi. »

'Au revoir Thor,' fit ensuite le brun. 'Et personne d'autre que toi est invité à notre mariage ! Sauf peut-être Heimdall !'

Le Dieu du Tonnerre rit doucement en entendant la traduction de Natasha. Puis, les deux fiancés s'enfuirent en riant, plantant là la cour royale d'Asgard sans même un salut pour le roi. Ils ne l'avaient même pas respecté, que du mépris et ils l'avaient majoritairement ignoré même. Et ce comportement avait amusé le Prince Thor ! Odin était en colère.

xXxXxXx

Les mois passèrent et Loki resta naturellement avec les Avengers encore et toujours. Il tenait trop à Natasha pour les quitter et retourner à son ancienne vie. Auprès d'eux, il était compris. Et il était, comme sa russe lui avait dit, aimé. C'était le plus important.

Il était dans le sud des Etats-Unis à aider quelques Mortels à sortir des décombres. Il y avait eu une terrible tornade et il y avait de nombreux blessés. Il en évacua le plus possible par magie et soignait les blessés graves sur place afin d'assurer leur survie. Quant aux victimes, il les déplaçait simplement et les allongeait sur le sol à l'écart, couvert d'un linceul blanc.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il se sentit observé. C'était étrange et désagréable car il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'Heimdall. Et il ne pouvait dire si c'était un regard ami ou ennemi. Ce fut pourquoi il resta sur ses gardes et il transmit son malaise aux autres Avengers.

« Tu pourrais voir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Steve.

'Je peux,' répondit-il en morse.

Alors il commença à vraiment observer les alentours mais il continuait toujours à aider les Avengers à sortir les civils des décombres, usant parfois de magie ou de sa force supérieure pour soulever quelques gravats.

Il finit par repérer un visage connu parmi les civils, un visage qui ne devrait pas être là. Il était borgne et assez âgé. Odin… Il soupira.

'J'ai trouvé.'

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tony.

'Une visite.'

« Thor ? » demanda Steve.

'Pire.'

« Besoin d'un interprète ? »

'Pas pour le moment, j'aimerais le confronter à mon problème.'

« Laisse-moi deviner, » ironisa Natasha. « Odin ? »

'Oui.'

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là, Loki, » fit Tony.

'Merci,' fit le Dieu du Chaos en approchant du Père de Toute-Chose.

Il l'observa silencieusement.

« Je vois qu'une partie de ce que disait Thor est vraie, » dit-il. « Tu aides vraiment les Mortels. »

Loki haussa les épaules alors qu'il gardait une partie de son attention sur les Avengers. Il leur envoya d'ailleurs quelques clones pour continuer de les aider.

« Tu n'as jamais fait cela autrefois. »

'Les gens changent,' répondit-il en langage des signes.

« Qu'est-ce que ces gestes signifient ? »

'C'est ainsi que je m'exprime.'

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Loki. Parle ! »

Loki soupira et baissa le haut de son col pour révéler sa cicatrice. L'œil d'Odin s'étrécit alors qu'il tendait la main pour la toucher. Il voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. Le jeune Dieu le laissa faire. Il n'avait pas honte. Plus maintenant. Il avait appris à vivre avec.

« Alors c'était vrai… »

'J'essaie de vivre avec le moins de mensonges possibles dorénavant. Du moins pour mes proches.'

« Que veulent dirent ces signes, Loki ? » demanda à nouveau Odin, les sourcils froncés. « Sont-ce des mots ? »

Loki leva le pouce en lui faisant un sourire bref. Il le félicitait. Enfin une bonne déduction.

« Je ne comprends pas ce langage. »

'Je sais.'

« A te regarder, tu prends plaisir de cette situation. »

'Plaisir … Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé. Plutôt petite revanche personnelle.'

« N'existe-t-il pas un moyen pour que nous puissions à nouveau échanger ? Ne pourrais-tu pas écrire tes réponses ? Je dois te parler. »

'Parce que maintenant vous avez le temps pour moi ?'

« Loki … s'il te plait. »

Le Dieu du Chaos réfléchit un instant à la demande. Il voulait qu'il écrive … Une étincelle brilla dans son regard et il porta sa main à son dispositif de communication en morse.

'Natasha, je vais donner à Odin le livre de morse et parler avec lui par écrit. Il faudrait que tu lui expliques.'

« Okay. Dis-moi quand tu veux que je te fasse un appel vidéo. »

'Bien reçu.'

Loki tendit la main au Seigneur Odin. Ce dernier comprit qu'il lui proposait d'être téléporté. Il lui prit alors la main et le Dieu du Chaos les téléporta dans un parc de New York. Il fit apparaître un bloc de feuille, un stylo et un livre. Ce dernier s'intitulait Le Code Morse pour les Nuls. Il voulait qu'il écrive. Il allait écrire mais ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

Il sortit son IPhone et envoya un message à sa fiancée. Cette dernière répondit directement.

« Salut, mon ange, » dit-elle avec un sourire dans l'appel-vidéo.

Loki lui fit un doux sourire avant de tourner son appareil vers le Père de Toute-Chose.

« Roi Odin, » dit Natasha d'une voix neutre, professionnelle. « Loki m'a fait part de votre désir de converser avec lui et il a naturellement accepté. Mais vous connaissez son tempérament. On n'obtient jamais les choses aussi facilement avec lui. Il vous offre une clef pour le comprendre : ce livre. Il est totalement suffisant pour une conversation. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas venir pour servir d'interprète ? »

« Je vous accorde déjà quelques minutes de mon temps pour vous dire ceci. Normalement, les appels privés sont interdits durant le travail. Je vous fais déjà une fleur. Il n'y en aura malheureusement pas d'autres. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. A demain, mon ange. »

Loki retourna à nouveau son appareil et fit un baiser volant à sa fiancée avant de raccrocher, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Son sourire disparut toutefois bien vite quand il fixa le roi d'Asgard. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de sa présence. Tout ce qu'il savait par rapport à son ancienne patrie, c'était que Thor était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas encore pu lui envoyer les ouvrages traitant de sa race.

« Que dois-je faire alors ? » demanda Odin en observant le livre. « Je n'ai pas le temps de lire des ouvrages midgardiens. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et l'ouvrit à la page où tout l'abécédaire du code était retranscrit. Puis, il s'arma du stylo et écrivit rapidement. Naturellement en morse.

'Vous êtes ici pour quelle raison ?'

« Loki… je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes petits jeux ! »

Sauf que le Dieu du Chaos haussa simplement les épaules en réponse.

'Et moi, j'ai un travail également !'

« Ecris dans une langue connue ! » somma le roi.

Loki soupira et secoua la tête. Il se leva et fit mine de partir, sortant déjà son téléphone.

« Attends… »

Le brun regarda le vieil ase avec un sourcil relevé. Puis il fit apparaître un sablier qu'il retourna, lui faisant rapidement comprendre qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps. Ce n'était qu'un simple retour des choses puisque c'était exactement la même excuse qu'Odin lui avait sorti quand il était venu faire une annonce officielle à Thor.

« Tu te venges, c'est ça ? »

Loki agita la main et le stylo écrivit rapidement quelques traits et points de lui-même.

'Pas aussi amusant que je l'espérais mais cela fait du bien. J'espère maintenant que vous commencez à comprendre.'

« Comment peux-tu porter Mjolnirr ? »

'Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas non plus à l'expliquer. J'ai changé je suppose.'

Odin soupira. Il comprit bien vite que le Dieu du Chaos n'en démordrait pas et se cantonnerait au morse pour communiquer. Quand il avait une idée en tête, elle restait fixe.

« Thor communique-t-il avec toi ainsi ? »

Loki hocha la tête simplement. C'était plus ou moins vrai. Il laissa le temps au Père de Toute-Chose de traduire ses propos en observant des jeunes jouer au ballon.

« C'est toujours aussi difficile ? » demanda soudain Odin.

Le Sorcier tourna son regard vers lui avant d'hocher la tête.

'Au début, oui. Après on s'y habitue.'

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

'A vous ? Vous plaisantez ? Je suis banni !'

« Eir aurait pu te soigner. »

'Je me porte très bien, merci.'

Odin resta silencieux un moment avant de finalement poser une autre question.

« Tu aimes vraiment cette Mortelle ? »

'En quoi ma vie sentimentale vous intéresse ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre après tout. Un Jotunn. Le fils de Laufey…'

Les épaules du roi s'affaissèrent à mesure de sa traduction. Il s'appliquait vraiment. Cela intriguait Loki. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait simplement parti, pensant qu'il faisait un caprice.

« Elle n'est qu'une Mortelle. Tu t'entiches d'êtres qui … »

Loki fit un geste presque menaçant au roi. Il n'avait pas à dire du mal de sa fiancée. Le stylo s'agita rapidement sur le papier avec une légère hargne qu'il en était presque percé.

'J'aime Natasha ! Elle m'a aidé quand j'étais au plus bas. Elle m'a appris à parler à nouveau. Je lui dois plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Je suis conscient de sa mortalité et je profite de chaque instant qui m'est accordé. Et je n'ai que faire de votre avis à ce sujet. Les deux personnes qui comptaient à mes yeux à Asgard étaient Mère et Thor. Vous, vous n'êtes rien de plus que le roi. Même pas mon père adoptif !'

« Tu vas trop loin, Loki ! »

'C'est vous qui êtes venu m'interrompre durant mon travail !'

« Tu gaspilles tes compétences. »

'Je ne pense pas. L'univers a Thor. Midgard n'a que les Avengers. Mais comme vous l'avez souligné, ils sont Mortels. Je ne le suis pas à la même échelle. Et comme ce royaume est bien le seul qui m'accepte sous toutes mes facettes ! Ma nature est acceptée, ma magie est acceptée, ma ruse, mes farces, … Tout !'

Loki se leva ensuite et s'approcha d'une enfant qui pleurait plus loin. Elle avait lancé son ballon un peu trop haut et il s'était accroché dans un arbre. Il agita simplement la main et le récupéra. Il le lui rendit avec un doux sourire avant de la pousser doucement pour l'encourager à aller jouer.

« Merci monsieur ! »

Odin avait observé l'échange. Il avait vu encore une fois le bonheur de Loki à faire de simples choses. Un simple merci et il rayonnait. A y réfléchir, la seule personne qui le remerciait ou le félicitait à Asgard était bien Frigg. Personne d'autres. Il eut du mal à l'admettre mais l'erreur venait peut-être des Asgardiens et non de Loki lui-même.

« Ta mère serait fière de toi, » dit-il simplement.

Le Sorcier fut surpris par la révélation. Il releva un sourcil, curieux d'en entendre plus mais Odin secoua la tête. Puis, Loki observa quelque chose sur la droite du roi. Un tas de livres. Son regard ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Thor m'a dit ce que tu avais demandé. »

'Vous lui avez plutôt ordonné de tout vous dire …'

« J'admets l'avoir fait. Mais j'avoue être intrigué. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

'J'ai le droit de savoir ce que je suis, non ? Et c'est aussi pour satisfaire la curiosité d'une Mortelle. Une scientifique. Hélas, je suis incapable de répondre à ses questions.'

« Il n'y a aucun but maléfique ? Aucune entourloupe ? »

'Si c'était le cas, croyez-vous vraiment que je serais revenu à Asgard en passant par la grande porte ?'

Le téléphone de Loki vibra et il vit qu'il s'agissait de Clint. Il accepta l'appel.

« Toujours en vie, Loki ? »

'Pour le moment.'

« Besoin d'aide ? »

'Non. Ca va. Et vous ?'

« Si tu as deux minutes oui. Il y a une pile de gravats sur une conduite de gaz et c'est risqué de les déplacer. Il y a des civils bloqués en dessous. »

Loki créa un clone juste à côté de lui et le fit disparaître.

« Merci ! »

'Je t'en prie.'

« Et dis à Odin que s'il touche à un de tes cheveux, Natasha va venir à Asgard pour l'assassiner. »

'Comme c'est chou. Remercie-la pour moi.'

« Nat ! Il y a Loki qui te dit merci ! »

« Je suis là et je n'aime pas qu'on me menace, » intervint Odin.

« Alors pas touche à notre muet favori ! C'est un héros. »

'N'exagère pas, Tony.'

« Loki, tu n'es plus un vilain. On a tous un passé sombre mais on est tous des Avengers ! »

'Oui, je sais. Mais … un héros.'

« Tu es un héros, un point c'est tout ! »

'Clint…'

« Dis-le. »

'Je suis un héros.'

« C'est bien, Loki ! »

'Bêta !'

Loki raccrocha en riant silencieusement.

« Tu t'entends bien avec eux… »

'Très.'

« Tu comptes rester vivre ici. »

'C'est ma maison. Ma famille.'

« Tu ne comptes pas pencher de l'autre côté à nouveau ? »

'Je ferais sans doute l'une ou l'autre farce dont j'ai le secret mais non. Plus d'invasions, plus de massacres. C'est fini.'

Odin plissa un instant les yeux mais il vit pour la première fois cet enfant qu'il avait élevé. Son regard luisait de sincérité et d'honnêteté. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, quelques heures même et finalement, ils se séparèrent sur de plus ou moins bons termes. Loki était surpris. Il était maintenant le porte-parole d'Asgard auprès des Mortels et il avait entre ses bras les ouvrages traitant de l'anatomie des Jotunns. Il allait les lire au plus vite mais il savait déjà que la princesse Shuri serait plus que ravie d'en prendre connaissance également.

Et il y avait aussi une dernière chose. Il n'y aurait pas que Thor à son mariage, Odin se présenterait également. Il avait bien tenté de proposer que la cérémonie se déroule à Asgard mais Loki avait catégoriquement refusé. Il n'était pas un enfant d'Asgard et Natasha était midgardienne. Il n'y avait alors aucune raison qu'ils se marient en terre ase. Mais il avait compris autre chose dans tout cela, il n'était dorénavant plus banni et pourrait visiter son frère quand il le désirerait. C'était pour lui une excellente nouvelle.

xXxXxXx

Durant les trois mois qui suivirent, Loki retourna souvent au Wakanda avec Natasha et ils eurent d'excellentes nouvelles. Il était prévu qu'il subisse prochainement une opération pour reconstituer ses cordes vocales, le vibranium étant totalement compatible avec ses cellules. Il y retournait d'ailleurs avec quelques Avengers qui voulaient le soutenir car le lendemain était le grand jour.

Le couple se tenait devant la jeune Shuri qui parlait beaucoup et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de vie, un sourire constant sur les lèvres. Ils l'appréciaient énormément.

Soudain, elle lâcha une information qui laissa les deux Avengers pantois.

« Tu peux répéter, » fit Natasha, haletante.

« Je disais donc qu'avec l'anatomie stupéfiante de Loki, vous pourriez, si vous le souhaitez, fonder votre propre famille. Je n'aurais en fait qu'à faire une petite insémination artificielle. Rien de plus simple ! »

La Wakandienne savait pour la stérilité de Natasha, c'était dans son dossier. Et le pays avait un dossier pour chacun des Avengers. Alors elle avait dit cela, se doutant comme chaque femme, qu'il y avait toujours le désir de devenir mère. Ce serait un peu différent ici mais … Shuri voulait qu'ils sachent toutes les possibilités.

'Et comment cela serait possible ?' demanda Loki. 'Si le fait d'être à nouveau mère ne me dérange pas, je refuse de porter en mon sein la semence d'un inconnu. Et Natasha étant une femelle …'

« Le sexe de Natasha ne posera absolument aucun problème, Loki, » rassura la princesse. « Je comptais d'ailleurs utiliser une de ses cellules, la remanier un peu avant de te l'insérer. Enfin… si vous étiez partant évidemment. Cela reste votre décision. »

Les deux fiancés se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

« C'est à réfléchir, Shuri, » fit Natasha. « Mais cela fait très plaisir de savoir que nous avons cette possibilité. C'est … inespéré. »

Loki confirma d'un hochement de tête. Puis, ils parlèrent de l'opération qui se ferait le lendemain et comment cela allait se passer avec plus de précision. Le Jotunn serait totalement anesthésié et sous sa forme d'origine, bleue et glaciale. Mais personne n'était inquiet car ils avaient tous confiance et en les capacités de Shuri et la médecine wakandienne et en la magie de Loki.

Et le lendemain soir, quand le Dieu du Chaos se réveilla, il sentit une vague différence. Sa magie agissait déjà autour de son cou pour le guérir plus rapidement. Il se redressa lentement et vit immédiatement sa fiancée à ses côtés, les traits soucieux. Il secoua la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Il lui répondit également silencieusement pour la rassurer. Il ne souffrait pas. Pas du tout. Juste cette gêne légère pour le moment mais c'était sans doute normal. On venait de l'opérer à cet endroit.

Sa magie le soigna totalement en l'espace de quelques heures à peine. Shuri les avait déjà rejoints, ainsi que Clint, Steve et Tony qui étaient présents pour le soutenir. Ils attendaient tous de savoir s'il pouvait à nouveau parler. Lui-même était un peu tendu, anxieux de savoir si cela avait marché ou pas.

« Bonjour, » tenta-t-il simplement.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Même s'il devait s'en contenter durant toute l'éternité, il en était déjà ravi. Il venait de retrouver ce que trois misérables inconnus toujours impunis lui avaient arraché. Il ne chanterait peut-être plus mais sa magie, toutes ses compétences, sa verve même, n'étaient plus stoppées par un souci d'ordre purement physique. A la limite, ce serait aux autres de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Il était heureux et il serra Shuri dans ses bras pour la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui. Un miracle. Puis, il embrassa sa compagne pour lui faire comprendre tout son amour. Amour qu'il prit quand même la peine d'affirmer par trois petits mots.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends de pouvoir t'entendre me dire cela, » rit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

xXxXxXx

Loki attendait avec Steve et Tony que la cérémonie commence. Il discutait par gestes car sa voix restait fragile et il voulait la préserver un maximum. Il était passablement déçu. Il ne voyait ni Thor, qui avait promis d'être son témoin, ni même Odin.

« Thor va venir, Loki, » rassura Steve. « Il te l'a promis non. »

'Pas exactement non. Il a dit que cela lui ferait plaisir mais il n'a rien promis.'

« Attendons encore un peu, » fit Maria Hills une collègue des Avengers. « Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver. »

« Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à prendre l'un de nous comme témoin et tu tortures ton frère plus tard, » proposa Tony avec un sourire.

Loki hocha simplement la tête mais il devait avouer ne pas apprécier l'idée parce que cela voudrait dire que soit son frère avait des ennuis ou soit qu'il ne le considérait pas comme son frère … Et les deux idées le rendaient mal à l'aise.

Soudain un rai de lumière se fit à l'extérieur et toutes les inquiétudes de Loki s'envolèrent.

« On t'avait bien dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, » sourit Steve en lui faisant une tape dans le dos alors que Thor pénétrait dans la pièce, vêtu de son armure.

Il avait une cicatrice relativement fraîche au visage. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois jours tout au plus ce qui inquiéta Loki. Il le rejoignit immédiatement et le fixa plus attentivement.

« Pardonne-nous du retard mon frère. Sif n'a pas voulu me lâcher. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il regarda derrière son frère et fut satisfait de ne voir qu'Odin. Aucun des amis de Thor n'était là pour mettre son mariage à sac. Il porta alors sa main au visage de son frère et un halo vert apparut.

« Merci, Loki. »

« De rien, » murmura le Dieu du Chaos.

« Que … Tu parles ?! »

« Pas beaucoup mais oui, » souffla-t-il. « Heureux de te savoir présent, mon frère. »

« Heureux de t'entendre à nouveau ! » s'exclama Thor en prenant le Sorcier dans ses bras. « Ta voix m'aurait manquée ! »

Loki le serra en retour et fixa Odin qui avait les sourcils froncés. Il le salua également.

« Je croyais que tu ne parlais plus. »

« Si vous acceptez d'attendre un peu, Seigneur Odin, vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions mais d'une personne bien mieux qualifiée que moi, » murmura Loki.

« Les gars, la cérémonie va commencer, » intervint Clint en se plaçant entre Thor, Loki et Odin. « Venez avec moi, » ajouta-t-il à ce dernier. « Nous allons nous installer. »

Loki fit un geste à son frère et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'estrade où les attendait le maître de cérémonie.

« Je dois faire quelque chose de spécial ? » demanda Thor.

« Juste être présent, » répondit le brun avec un sourire alors que la musique s'élevait dans la salle.

Natasha apparut vêtue de blanc, suivie de Laura vêtue de bleue en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. La mariée éblouissait, un sourire discret mais heureux sur les lèvres. Elle s'avançait lentement mais avait les yeux fixés sur futur époux. Ce dernier la fixait aussi et enregistrait chaque instant, les gravant précieusement dans sa mémoire. Il lui tendit la main et la serra avec douceur alors qu'il lui transmettait tout son amour dans son regard.

Ils firent le serment de s'aimer et de se chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

« Natasha, » dit alors Loki en tenant les mains de sa future épouse. « Après de nombreuses lectures, j'ai découvert que les Jotunns n'avaient qu'un seul véritable compagnon pour la vie. Et tu es le mien, je t'aimerais même après que tu aies rejoins Helheim. Personne ne te remplacera et je te rejoindrai à Helheim quand Yggdrasil décidera quand mon temps sera révolu. »

La russe sourit.

« Si quelqu'un a une objection, qu'il s'exprime ou qu'il se taise à jamais, » dit le maître de cérémonie.

Odin se leva alors. Loki avala de travers, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ou à faire.

« Je n'ai aucune objection, » dit le roi d'Asgard d'un ton solennel. « Je tenais juste à dire ceci. Loki, je t'offre ma bénédiction. Je te souhaite beaucoup bonheur tant que les Nornes accordent la vie la plus longue possible à ta moitié. »

Le Dieu du Chaos resta sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait espéré un jour avoir la bénédiction d'Odin. Ou peut-être un jour l'avait-il rêvé mais il y avait depuis longtemps renoncé. Ses mains tremblèrent alors que sa gorge se serrait par l'émotion. Natasha la serra. Loki inspira profondément et fit de son mieux pour parler le plus fort possible.

« Merci… Père, » dit-il avec une immense joie.

Sa voix ne porta pas très loin mais Thor posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en soutien, lui-même avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le maître de cérémonie demanda si d'autres personnes souhaitaient se prononcer. Devant le silence religieux, il sourit et fixa le Dieu du Chaos.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Loki ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Natasha avec amour et passion tout en restant dans la limite de la décence, tels étaient les mœurs de Midgard. Les heures qui suivirent ne furent que pur bonheur. Et quand il s'approcha du roi d'Asgard, il manqua de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ces années de mutisme l'avaient ouvert à une autre forme de communication, la gestuelle. Il s'avança alors et à la surprise de tous, il offrit à Odin un câlin, le premier depuis plus de six siècles.

« Merci, Père, » dit-il à nouveau dans un murmure, ému.

« Ta mère serait fière de toi, Loki, » répliqua le roi en lui rendant son étreinte. « Tu mérites d'être heureux même si c'est avec une Mortelle. »

xXxXxXx

Deux millénaires plus tard, Loki était debout aux côtés d'Heimdall, le regard porté vers l'univers alors qu'il caressait un médaillon autour de son cou. Ce dernier détenait une photo de sa défunte épouse. Il pensait à elle, à tous les beaux moments qu'ils avaient partagés, tout comme les moments qu'il avait partagé avec les Avengers. Mais la vie à Midgard était telle que pour lui ces choses étaient éphémères. Ils avaient péris, la seconde génération d'Avengers également, et puis le groupe s'était tout simplement dissous.

Alors Loki était parti, n'ayant plus de raison de rester dans ce royaume. Il était retourné à Asgard, il avait repris son rôle, négociateur, prince et parfois même guerrier quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Mais surtout, il était devenu bienveillant et usait de sa magie que pour servir la bonne cause. Du moins, quand il ne faisait pas des farces. Il restait encore terriblement lui-même.

Quand il était revenu sur les terres d'Odin, il avait senti la différence. Certes certains le méprisaient toujours mais au sein du palais, il était à présent respecté et même parfois, Thor allait jusqu'à louer sa magie, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait autrefois. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bien au sorcier qui s'était toujours senti à part à cause d'elle.

Mais le plus important pour lui était bien deux nouveaux êtres qui partageaient sa vie. Natasha était certes partie mais il y avait toujours une partie d'elle. Il la retrouvait dans ses deux beaux enfants, Anya et Nikita Romanoff-Lokison, qui avaient hérité de sa longévité. Leur présence l'aidait à mieux supporter l'absence de sa moitié. Un sourire de son fils, le reflet des cheveux de sa fille, leurs fossettes … Cela lui mettait un baume au cœur.

« Papa, » fit son fils en entrant dans la salle du Bifrost.

« Oui, Nikita ? »

« Grand-Père te demande. Un souci avec les Nains de Nidavellir de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

Loki sourit et détourna le regard du vide spatial pour fixer son magnifique garçon qui était devenu un ravissant jeune homme. Il lui embrassa le front.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il avant de prendre le chemin du palais.

« Oh et Anya a encore disparu. »

« Elle est définitivement comme moi, » fit le Dieu du Chaos avec un sourire espiègle. « Heimdall, cette fois-ci, je suis totalement innocent. »

Le Gardien du Bifrost fit un simple hochement de tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. En effet, Loki ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la matinée mais il lui avait bien semblé voir la jeune Anya faire quelques petites actions douteuses mais sans graves conséquences du côté des cuisines…

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, C'était L'Epreuve du Silencieux.
> 
> J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> Et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.
> 
> Plein de bisous,
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
